Encanto De Amor
by susesaki
Summary: alice es una chica con un pasado muy feo pero llegara alguien que lo cambiara todo y ara que su vida cambie por culpa de un accidente ella conosera a alguien que la cuidara y la amara beanlo les va a gustar es corto pero si tengo visitas lo agrandare
1. mi angel llego

una tarde dos chicas se encontraban platicando mientras caminaban

Alice: que nooooooo-dijo muy enojada y sonrojada

Runo: hay alice acéptalo te gusta joe se nota por como lo miras-dijo con una vos picara

Alice: déjate de tonterías y vamos a cruzar quieres-dijo algo sonrojada sin fijarse

en ese momento la chica solo cruzo sin darse cuenta de que estaba en verde el semáforo

Runo: alice noooo cuidado-dijo muy asustada

Alice: a que-dijo algo despistada

En ese momento alice miro hacia el frente y se le salió una pequeña lagrima al ver que iba un coche hasta ella en ese momento ella no sintió en el momento en el que alguien la jalo para que no muriera arrollada ella solo sintió cuando estaba en el suelo

chico: estas bien-dijo algo serio

Alice: si-dijo mientras habría sus ojos para toparse con otros pero color miel

Ella miro al chico y era muy guapo era alto de pelo corto por arriba de los hombros de color negro y era moreno

Runo: estas bien-dijo algo intrigada refiriéndose a alice

Alice en ese momento se sonrojo al ver de que forma estaban el chico estaba arriba de alice lo cual era incomodo el solo se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y le dio la mano a la chica para que se levantara

Alice: gracias-dijo algo feliz

Runo: y como te llamas-dijo algo seria eh intrigada

Chico: bueno me llamo-no termino ya que fue interrumpido

Chan: amor estas bien-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-quien es esta golfita-dijo algo enojada mientras la miraba

El lugar al parecer se estaba poniendo tenso lo cual asía que incomodara

Runo: sabes mejor vámonos aquí ya no me gusto-dijo mientras la jalaba

Alice y runo se fueron y el chico ni se dio cuenta

Chan: a ver shun porque salvaste a esa loca si no se fija es su problema-dijo algo enojada

Shun: no te incumbe-dijo algo serio mientras se iba

AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

Shun se encontraba algo serio en su clase ya que estaba pensando en la chica el no savia porque si a el no le interesaba el solo quería saber como se llamaba la chica o algo de ella

Shun: quien es ella porque me llama tanto la atención-pensó algo serio

En ese momento tocaron la campana para que salieran a receso shun no quiso salir a si que se quedo

Dan: hey shun no vas a salir-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: no no tengo ganas-dijo algo serio

Ace: bueno no quieres que te traigamos no se un refresco o algo-dijo algo serio

Shun: no gracias-dio algo serio

Dan: pues bueno….vámonos ace-dijo mientras lo jalaba

Shun se quedo solo en el salón y de pronto el escucho algo que le llamo la atención

Mira: estas loca verdad casi mueres-dijo algo seria

Alice: lo se pero no porque un chico me salvo-dijo muy feliz

Runo: si y era muy guapo-dijo muy feliz

Juie: hay alice tienes suerte casi te arroyan y conociste a un chico-dijo muy feliz

Alice: a decir verdad no se su nombre porque una chica llego cuando el me lo iba a decir-dijo algo triste

Runo: pues vamos tenemos que comprar algo de comer me muero de hambre-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a alice y a mira

Shun se quedo algo atónito porque el conocía esa vos y esa historia que fue ayer el se levanto rápido de su banca para ver si era ella y solo alcanzo a ver como su pelo se iba ya que no llego a tiempo

Shun: medición-dijo mientras pegaba en la pared algo enojado (lo típico)

EN LA COPERATIVA DE LA ESCUELA

Alice estaba algo distante ya que no dejaba de pensar en eso lindo ojos color miel

Runo: alice nos estas escuchando-dijo algo enojada

Alice: hay perdón chicas es que me quede pensando en…-no termino ya que fue interrumpida

Julie: estabas pensando en súper chico-dijo con una vos picara

Aice: no no como creen bueno nos vemos adiós-dijo algo sonrojada mientras se iba corriendo

Mira: hay que tomarlo como un si-dijo algo picara

Alice corrió asta la azotea de la escuela para calmarse un poco y borrar los recuerdos malos que tenia, ella se puso a cantar en ese momento porque ella sacaba

Canción: traumerei- canta: rurutia

Garasu no hoshi matataku yoru  
Futari sotto tokeatta  
Umareta no wa hisoka na yume  
Amai eien wo negatta

Kawarenai yo mada keshisarenai  
Hitotsu wo omoidaseba subete ga yomigaette shimau

Sayonara tte ienakatta koto  
Itsuka yurushite ne  
Onaji yume wo ikirarenai keredo  
Zutto mimamotteru kara

Garasu no ame mado wo tataku  
Hitori nemuri tsuku yoru  
Anata no koe sono sugata wo motome kokoro furueru

Hirihiri suru mune no itami sae  
Itoshiku omoeru no anata ga nokoshita kizuato

Afurete nagareru namida no kawa wo oyoidara  
Anata no kishibe ni tadoritsuku  
Sonna yume de mata me ga sameru

Sayonara tte ienakatta koto  
Itsuka yurushite ne  
Onaji yume wo ikitakatta  
Anata no soba arukitakatta

Cuando alice termino de cantar sintió la presencia de alguien lo cual la puso incomoda ella miro y se quedo atónita al ver quien era

Alice: t-tu-dijo algo sorprendida

Masquerade: si cariño estoy de vuelta espero que te sientas de animo para jugar-dijo en un tono que daba miedo

Alice: vete al carajo idiota-dijo dándole la espalda

En ese momento masquerade a jalo de el pelo lastimándola

Alice: suéltame idiota SUELTAME-dijo muy enojada

Desconocido: que no oyes que la sueltes idiota-dijo algo enojado

CONTINUARA …..

Espero que les haya gustado porque tengo planeado ponerlo algo interesante


	2. te olvidare

En ese momento alice miro quien era el que la estaba defendiendo

Masquerade: valla el chico popular tiene agallas-dijo algo serio y retatibo

En ese momento alice pensó

Alice: como de que popular-pensó algo en shock

Shun: pues yo si defiendo a las chicas no como otros que las hacen sentir menos como tu-dijo algo enojado

En ese momento masquerade se enojo mucho y al parecer masquerade se iba a pelear con shun

Masquerade empezó ganándole a shun pero shun no se dejo y al final le gano

Shun: no te metas conmigo ni con las chicas o a la siguiente no vas a vivir para contarlo-dijo algo enojado

Masquerade: MALDITO FRESITA ME VENGARE LO JURO-dijo muy enojado mientras se iba muy lastimado

En ese momento shun miro a alice y se acerco a ella lo cual provoco que alice se arrinconara del miedo que tenia

Shun: nonono espera yo no te voy a hacer daño que ya no te acuerdas de mi-dijo algo serio

Alice lo miro algo asustada por lo ocurrido y le dijo

Alice: a si ya te recuerdo-dijo algo temerosa

Shun: no te dije nunca mi nombre mi nombre es-el chico no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

Alice: eres shun kazami-dijo algo seria

Shun: como lo sabes-dijo algo sorprendido

Alice: me di cuenta cuando masquerade te dijo popular-dijo algo seria

Shun: bueno pues ya me conoces pero yo a ti no-dijo algo serio

Alice: bueno mi nombre es alice-dijo algo seria

Shun: bueno no te izo daño ese tipo-dijo algo serio

Alice: no pero gracias por preocuparte-dijo algo seria

En ese momento alice miro a shun lo cual izo que sus miradas se cruzaran y se quedaran mirando algo de tiempo de pronto se soltó una lluvia horrible que apenas y empezó y los empapo todos shun y alice comenzaron a correr para meterse a la escuela

Shun: estaba helada el agua no-dijo algo serio

Alice lo miro y le dijo

Alice: si un poco-dijo mientras le sonreía

En ese momento alice miro que shun tenia un poco de sangre en el labio por el golpe que le había dado masquerade alice limpio el labio de shun con su mano lo cual dejo perplejo a shun

Shun: q-que haces-dijo algo sonrojado

Alice: solo limpie la sangre que tenias en el labio-dijo mientras le ponía una sonrisa leve

Shun: g-gracias-dijo algo nervioso y levemente sonrojado

Alice: por nada bueno me tengo que ir a clases no vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba

Shun se quedo algo en shock al ver como la chica había cambiado muy rápido su humor

EN LA NOCHE EN LA CASA DE ALICE

Alice: hay que dia mas malo bueno ni tanto pero ayer y hoy fueron los peores días bueno ni tanto pero si fueron malos y mas hoy fue el peor de todos-dijo algo enojada mientras estaba en su balcón

Alice empezó a recordar cosas que le provocaron que empezara a llorar las cosas eran como la muerte de su hermano mayor y cuando anduvo de novia de masquerade que fue cuando le desgracio la vida

Alice: YA VASTA-grito muy enojada en su mente-YA NO LLORES COMO TONTA POR COSAS DEL PASADO AHORA CONTINUA TU VIDA Y ENCUENTRA UN CAMINO-pensó algo enojada mientras secaba sus lagrimas

En ese momento a alice se le vino a la mente el chico que había conocido el otro dia ella no savia porque solo lo recordó en la forma en la que la salvo cuando iba a ser arroyada y cuando iba a ser golpeada por masquerade ella en ese momento empezó a sonreír un poco ya que se sintió bien de pronto alice sintió frio y se metió a su habitación y durmió

AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

Martes 23 de agosto7:01

Ataba despierta desde las 6:51 de la mañana ya que no pudo dormir mas ella ya había echo su cama, había desayunado y estaba preparada para ir a la escuela

Alice: hoy todos conocerán a una nueva alice-dijo mientras sonreía

Ella decidió cambiar en todo ella se peino diferente se izo una media cola con un listón azul fuerte para que combinara con el uniforme y decidió que pasara lo que pasara hoy iba a estar feliz o seria pero no lloraria

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Runo: si se me izo algo raro no ver a alice en la ultima clase le habrá pasado algo-dijo algo preocupada

Julie: ni idea pero espero que este bien-dijo algo preocupada

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y lo típico todos voltean a ver quien es y bueno era alice todos se quedaron en shock al ver que alice la chica triste y seria había desaparecido y estaba entrando una diferente

Mira: a-alice eres tu-dijo algo en shock

Alice: hola chicas-dijo mientras ponía su mochila en su banca

Runo: alice estas diferente-dijo algo en shock

Alice: bueno me recogí el pelo-dijo algo feliz

Julie: mm y si y los chicos están babeando por ti-dijo señalándolos

Alice y las chicas empezaron a reir ya que se veían graciosos

Alice: bueno voy a una parte no tardo solo antes de que den el toque no tardo-dijo mientras corria hasta las escaleras de emergencia donde era su lugar preferido porque allí casi no iba nadie y era muy tranquilo alice fue y se puso a mirar el paisaje que había allí y a sentir el viento de pronto alice sintió una ganas de gritar lo que sentía

Alice: SOY FELIZ-grito recargándose en el barandal

Shun: enserio estas feliz-dijo algo serio

Alice: s-shun hola –q-que haces aquí-dijo muy nerviosa y tartamudeando

Shun: no tu que haces aquí este es mi lugar-dijo algo serio

Alice: a nonono este es mi lugar-dijo seria

Shun: bueno ya lo podemos compartir ok-dijo algo serio

Alice: bueno-dijo poniendo una sonrisa

Shun: ok-dijo algo serio

Alice: ok bueno….nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba

Shun: espera-dijo algo serio

Alice: si-dijo de espaldas

Shun: te hiciste algo en el pelo verdad-dijo algo serio

Alice: si porque-dijo algo seria

Shun: se te ve bien-dijo algo serio

Alice: gracias bueno adiós-dijo mientras se iba

Shun se quedo algo pensativo ya que se empezó a sentir raro al ver a alice

EN EL SALON DE ALICE

Runo: chicas ustedes ya pagaron la colegiatura-dijo algo seria

Julie: si

Mira: si

Julie: porque lo dice-dijo algo intrigada

Runo: porque creo que alice no recuerden que bueno pues ella no es de la alta sociedad ella es baja por eso las otras la fastidian-dijo algo seria

Mira: lo sabemos y por eso nos juntamos con ella para que sea popular y además no importa si eres rico o pobre a ultimas alice es la mejor de la escuela no-dijo muy feliz

Runo: es cierto-dijo algo animada

Alice en ese momento entro a el salón y las chicas cambiaron de tema como rayo

Alice: de que hablan chicas dijo mirándolas

Julie: de…..ropa si de ropa-dijo mintiendo

Runo: si de ropa muy buena ropa-dijo mintiendo

Alice: a ok bueno pues como eso no me interesa pues me voy a sentar-dijo mientras se iba

En ese momento entro el profesor y todos se sentaron y comenzó la clase todo iba muy bien la clase para algunos paso rápido y para otros lentísimo

EN EL RESESO

Maestro: muy bien pueden salir-dijo mientras habría la puerta

Mira: chicas nos vemos luego tengo que hacer algo muy importante nos vemos luego-dijo mientras corria

Julie: que mosquito le pico-dijo algo seria

Runo: no se..oye alice-dijo algo seria

Cuando vieron que alice no estaba las dos se sacaron de onda

Mira estaba corriendo hasta la cafetería para encontrarse con alguien de pronto ella miro buscando una bola de chicas locas por un chico la encontró y entonces ella dijo

Mira: ACE-grito muy fuerte para llamar su atención

De pronto un chico alto delgado de ojos negros pelo corto y azul verdoso la miro y fue empujando poco a poco a las chicas para que lo dejaran pasar

Ace: creía que nunca llegarías-dijo mientras la jalaba para empezar a correr de las fans

Los dos empezaron a correr para que la fans de ace no los atraparan para ellos ya casi hacer eso era un deporte por correr tanto

Ace: por aquí-dijo mientras se metían a un salón sin hacer ruido

Mira: esto es divertido-susurro mientras reia

Ace: si verdad-dijo mientras trataba de abrir la ventana para escapar eh ir al patio

Ace logro abrir la ventana en silencio para que no lo escucharan

Ace: ya esta ven-dijo mientras salía

Ace salió primero para ayudar a mira a salir pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de salir algo o mas bien alguien la jalo

Mira: aaa-grito porque la jalaban

Ace: MIRA-dijo mientras se volvía a meter al salón

Todas las chicas la tenían rodea porque le iban a pegar porque creían que andaba con uno de los chicos mas populares pero no lo lograron ya que ace se puso al frente de ella

Ace: ya vasta déjenla-dijo algo enojado

Imiku chica loca: pero ace dinos ella es tu novia

Ace: eso es algo que no les incumbe-dijo mientras jalaba a mira para irse

Las chicas se quedaron en shock

EN LAS ESCALERAS DE EMERGENCIA

Shun: valla que tranquilo esta todo-dijo algo serio-no recuerdo el a ver estado asi de tranquilo hace un año-dijo algo serio

En ese momento shun se levanto de el escalón en el que estaba sentado y se puso a ver el paisaje que había shun se puso a pensar si su vida tenia algún sentido si el sentia algo por chan o andaba con ella porque sus padres le decían que lo hiciera de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien

Alice: que haces-dijo algo seria

Shun: ah pues aquí pensando-dijo algo serio

Alice: bueno pues te dejo para que sigas pensando-dijo mientras se iba

Shun: no espera-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

Alice: que quieres-dijo algo seria

Shun: te puedo preguntar algo-dijo algo serio

Alice: si que cosa-dijo algo seria

Shun: bueno es algo difícil….bueno cuando no soportas estar con tu novia es sentir amor que-dijo algo serio

Alice: pues….NO no la amas es mas no la aguantas-dijo mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa-bueno ya te dije hora devuélveme me brazo

Shun: a si-dijo soltándola

Alice en ese momento se fue dejando a shun solo para que pensara un poco mas

Shun: entonces es cierto yo no amo chan la veo como amor pero no la amo es solo que mis padres me la hacen ver asi como mi novia pero no la amo-dijo algo serio

En ese momento shun se puso a pensar que era cierto el no amaba a chan solo era su novio porque sus padres le decían y lo obligaban

EN CLASES

Todo estaba muy tranquil los alumnos en sus tareas y todos los maestro pues alguno dormidos y otros dando clases pero de pronto empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios todos lo alumnos empezaron a salir de la escuela bueno casi todos

EN LA CABINA DE LIMPIEZA

Una chica de tanto humo que había estaba perdiendo el estar despierta pero ella no dejaba de gritar y pegar en la puerta para que alguien le abriera la puerta y la sacara de allí

Runo: SAQUENME DE AQUÍ-gritaba muy desesperada

Ella ya no aguanto mas y callo desmallada de tanto humo que había pero antes de que perdiera la razón por completo vio que se la puerta y solo vio una silueta

CONTINUARA

Quien será el que la salvara averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo


	3. donde esta el amor

Julie: donde esta runo-dijo muy desesperada

Mira: hay que decirle al director Y SI SE QUEDO ADENTRO DE LA ESCUELA-dijo muy desesperada

Alice: pues vamos a decirle-dijo mientras corria hasta el director

Las chicas corrieron hasta el director para informarle que no estaba runo

Alice: director no encontramos a nuestra amiga runo-dijo muy preocupada

Director: hay no otro no –dijo muy preocupado

Julie: a que se refirió con otro no-susurro a mira

Mira: no lo se-susurro

De pronto la puerta de la entrada de la escuela se abrió dejando salir mucho humo de pronto viero que un chico alto delgado moreno de pelo corto color café y ojos vino estaba cargando a runo

Julie: miren es runo-dijo muy feliz

Mira: y que demonios hace con dan-dijo muy confundida

Alice: quien es dan-dijo algo intrigada

Julie: si quien es dan-dijo muy intrigada

Mira: es uno de los amigos de ace-dijo algo seria

La escuela estaba bien solo el salón de química no se iba a usar ya que era el aula en donde había comenzado el incendio y estaba muy dañado solo de tantos químicos que había en el aula había provocado mucho humo y que perdieran la conciencia farsimente

AL OTRO DIA EN EL SALON DE SHUN

en la mañana shun llego como siempre en su motosicleta apenas y entro a la escuela y todos le gritaban el engañado y cosas que el no comprendía a si que fue a preguntarle al chismso de la escuela

Shun: hey lync ven-dijo algo serio

Lync: si que quieres-dijo algo serio

Shun: quiero saber porque demonios tods me dicen el engañado y todo eso-dijo algo enojado

Lync: huuu pues fíjate que ayer en el pasillo yo iba caminando y vi a chan besándose con bueno pues joe-dijo algo serio

Shun: esa maldita pero ya me las van a pagar porque no me conocen como soy enojado-dijo pegando en el casillero y luego yéndose

Lync: HEY SHUN NO VALLAS A COMETER UNA TONTERIA-grito para que lo escuchara

Shun no amaba a chan pero el odiaba que lo agarraran de idiota, shun corrió muy enojado hasta su salón y vio a chan

Chan: hola amor-dijo mientras se aceraba a el

Shun: no te me acerques-dijo muy enojado

Chan: pero porque-dijo algo seria

Shun: ya se te acabo tu teatrito ya se todo-dijo muy enojado

Chan: pero de que me estas hablando-dijo algo confundida

Shun: hay no te hagas la tonta que bien saves de lo que te hablo-dijo muy enojado

Chan: no se de que me hablas-dijo mientras lloraba

Shun: DE QUE TU Y JOE ME ESTAN VIENDO LA CARA DE IDIOTA DESDE HACE QUIENSAVE CUANT TIEMPO-dijo muy enojado

Chan: que pero quien te dijo eso-dijo muy impresionada

Shun: TODA LA MALDITA ESCUELA LO SAVE Y ME PONES EN RIDICUL LLOGO A LA ESCUELA Y LO PRIMERO QUE ME DICEN ES QUE ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO-dijo muy enojado

En ese momento joe entro a el salón y defendió a chan

Joe: shun no le hables de ese modo a chan-dijo algo enojado

Shun: PUES PERDONAME POR GRITARLE A TU NOVIA-dijo muy enojado

Joe: a con que ya te diste cuenta de que bueno chan y yo andamos desde hace 9 meses-dijo algo feliz

Chan: NO DIGAS ESO JOE SHUN NONONONO ES VERAD LO JURO-dijo mintiendo

Shun: se acabo terminamos no puedo estar con una chica que es una cualquiera y espero que sean felices-dijo muy enojado

Joe: óyeme idiota nadie le dice cualquiera a mi novia y no que defendías a la mujeres de las groserías y eso-dijo algo enojado

Shun: si las defiendo pero esta no merece ser llamada una mujer-dijo mientras se iba

Joe: eres un-dijo mientras le iba a pegar una patada por la espalda

Shun savia pelear muy bien y entonces el le agarro la pierna

Shun: ah con que me estas retando a pelear-dijo algo serio-pues como quieras hoy en el patio trasero de la escuela a la salida no faltes quita novias-dijo soltándole la pierna y tirándolo

Shun se fue a hablar con el director de una cosa de pronto por los pasillos empezó el voceador o sea el chismoso

Lync: pelea entre shun contra joe a la salida en el patio trasero del colegio-iba gritando por toda la escuela mientras corria

Dan: escuche bien lo que dijo lync-dijo algo serio

Ace: creo que si-dijo algo serio

Dan y ace: vamos a ver que le pasa-dijeron mientras iban

Los chicos corrieron a buscar a shun y bueno pues lo encontraron

Dan: shun como es eso de que te vas a pelear con joe es tu amigo-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: ese maldito no es mi amigo y me voy a pelear con el porque anduvo con mi novia a escondidas-dijo algo enojado

Ace: yo creía que tu no amabas a chan-dijo algo serio

Shun: no no la amo pero a mi nadie me ve la cara de idiota y chicos yo….-dijo algo serio

Ace: tu que cosa-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: me voy a cambiar de salón-dijo algo serio

Dan: bueno pues vamos ace hay que decirle al director que nos cambie al mismo salón que shun-dijo jalándolo

Shun: si parecen mis amigos-dijo algo serio

A LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA

Joe se encontraba caminando rápido para que n lo atrapara shun pero cuando estuvo a punto de pasar la reja de la escuela alguien la serró

Julio: vas a algún lado marica-dijo algo serio

Joe: n-no porque l-l-lo dices-dijo muy nervioso

Julio: porque viéndote creo que tienes miedo a shun bueno pues hasta yo le tengo miedo y te dire algo la pelea es haya no aquí vamos-dijo jalándolo

EN EL PATI TRASERO

Shun: valla valla al parecer quería escapar el putito-dijo algo enojado

Julio: si lo agarre a tiempo-dijo algo serio

Shun: ok buen pues toma-dijo sacando de su billetera 500 pesos

Julio: gracias bueno pues empiecen la pelea-dijo aventando a joe

La pelea había comenzado jeo le iba ganando a shun pero porque shun le estaba dando oportunidad de pronto joe izo un comentario que izo que shun saliera de nobleza y entrara a amargura

Joe: valla shun al parecer no eres tan genial como dicen-dijo algo serio

Shun: a esto se acabo-dijo dándole un puñetazo

Shun empezó a pegarle a joe demasiado fuerte joe casi no tenia oportunidad de pegarle era como si se le hubiera metido un demonio

Joe: CHAN HABLALE A YA SAVES QUIEN APURATE-grito mientras shun le pegaba

Chan: SI YA VOY-grito mientras corria

Chan empezó a correr a adentro de la escuela en busca de alguien

Chan: ALICE ALICE AYUDAME –dijo mientras lloraba

Alice: chan que pasa porque lloras-dijo muy impactada

Chan: mi ex novio esta golpeando a joe-dijo muy preocupada

Alice: bueno vamos-dijo mientras la jalaba

Alice no conocía a el ex novio de chan y solo quería salvar a su amigo las dos corrieron pero cuando llegaron a la pelea ella se quedo en shock

Alice: shun….-susurro

Ella en ese momento no lo podía creer el chico serio y amable que ella conocía estaba golpeando a uno de sus amigos

Alice: YA VASTA-dijo mientras empujaba a shun y a joe-QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA PORQUE SE ESTAN MEDIO MATANDO-dijo muy enojada

Joe: alice ayudame-dijo algo erido

Shun: hay si alice ayudame QUE AHORA VAS TRAS DE ELLA Y VAS A ENGAÑAR A CHAN-dijo muy enojado

Alice: DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAN-dijo muy enojada

Shun: este idiota anduvo con mi novia-dijo muy enojado-y a mi nadie me ve la cara de idiota-dijo muy enojado

Alice: joe….-dijo muy tristes-como pudiste yo te creía diferente-dijo muy triste

Joe: alice yo-no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

Alice: no me hables eres un idiota no sabes como te odio-dijo mientras se iba corriendo y llorando un poco

Shun en ese momento se levanto rápido del piso y corrió para tratar de alcanzarla

Alice: como pude fijarme en un idiota como el ya que iba a cambiar me fijo en un imbécil como el-penso mientras corria llorando

Ella corrió hasta las escaleras de emergencia su lugar preferido ella se puso en un rincón y se puso a llorar mucho porque se sentia como una tonta al haberse fijado en joe

Shun: donde demonios estas alice no se que te paso pero lo tengo que averiguar-dijo mientras corria buscándola

Shun ya no podía mas hasta que recordó un lugar en donde la podía encontrar

EN LASS ESCALERAS DE EMERGENCIA

Shun: savia que te encontraría aquí-dijo algo serio

Alice: ah si-dijo algo seria

Shun miro que alice tenia el pelo suelto y se había desecho su media cola

Shun: porque te despeinaste-dijo algo serio mientras se acercaba a ella

Alice: ya no tiene sentido-dijo algo seria

Shun: porque te peinabas para joe pues te dire algo hay mas chicos no nada mas esta joe-dijo algo serio

Alice: lo se y ninguno es como el-dijo algo seria

Shun: eso es lo mejor ninguno es igual unos son fieles y otros son idiotas como dan-dijo asiendo que riera alice

Alice empezó a reir por lo que shun había dicho shun de dan

Shun: ya vez ya te hice reir-dijo algo serio

Alice: si verdad-dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Shun tomo el listo y se lo dio a alice

Shun: toma átate el pelo te ves mejor-dijo algo serio

Alice: gracias-dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

Ella se ato el pelo

Shun: pues ya me voy nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba

Alice: si adiós-dijo mientras sonreía

EN LA CASA DE SHUN

Shun apenas iba entrando a la casa y paso que

Mama: SHUN KAZAMI QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DE QUE ROMPISTE CON CHAN-dijo muy enojada

Shun: hay mama pues que no me gusta y si quieres saber la otra razón te vas a morir-dijo algo serio

Mama: pues no me importa dímela-dijo muy enojada

Shun: ELLA ME ENGAÑO CON MI AMIGO JOE CONTENTA-dijo muy enojado mientras corria hasta su habitación

Mama: esa maldita le dije que podía andar con otro a escondidas pero que tuviera cuidado-dijo muy enojada

EN EL BALCON DE LA HABITACION DE SHUN

Shun se encontraba mirando el cielo y las estrellas pensando en que nunca iba a encontrar el amor de su vida el cual fuera sincero y lo amara por como es no por su popularidad

shun: no existe la chica ideal para mi todas son unas malditas fingidoras ególatras-dijo mientras miraba al cielo

EN CASA DE ALICE

Alice se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando las estrellas que habían y sintiendo el viento frio

Alice: como he podido llegar a pensar que joe era una buena persona no puede creer que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me ame de verdad siendo tan fea nunca lo lograre-dijo mientras lloraba-bien me lo dijo masquerade-dijo llorando y recargándose en el barandal del balcón

FLAS BACK

Masquerade: ya veras eres tan fea eh estúpida que nunca vas a tener novio o a casarte-dijo humillándolo

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alice: el me lo dijo justo cuando rompí con el nunca voy a conseguir novio por ser tan fea y tan estúpida y lo peor de todo pobre quien demonios se va a fijar en alguien como yo con tantos defectos-dijo mientras lloraba

Alice miro al cielo y vio una estrella fugas la cual también vio shun desde su casa

Alice: deseo encontrar el amor-deseo con todo su corazón

Shun: deseo encontrar el amor-deseo con todo su corazón

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo serrando los ojos

CONTINUARA

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el final si les fue aburrido no hay problema el otro cap lo hare mas interesante con decirles que si se hace famosa la serie hare una peli bueno chao


	4. la fiesta

AVISO

Lamento la tardanza de el capitulo lo que pasa es que se que muchos de los que leen mi historia están esterados de la catástrofe de Veracruz pues yo fui una de las afectadas fui la de las vegas y bueno pues por suerte estoy bien pero la ola de agua me agarro por la espalda y bueno casi muero de no ser por los soldados solo me lastime la pierna pero estoy bien y espero que me perdonen por la tardanza

JUEVES EN LA ESCUELA

Dan: CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS-dijo mientras corria hasta ellos

Ace: DAN CUIDADO CON-no termino de hablar ya que lo que le iba a decir a dan ya había ocurrido

Dan: a que-dijo algo despistado

Dan metió el pie en una cubeta con agua y resbalo después la puerta de un casillero se abrió provocando que le pegara a dan en la cara

Shun y ace: uuuuh eso debió doler-dijeron seguros

En ese momento dan se levanto pero perdió el equilibrio y callo a su derecha lo cual era malo ya que allí se encontraban las escaleras dan callo

Dan: ah no hay mi ojo mi otro ojo-dijo mientras caia por las escaleras

Shun: creo que eso le dejara marca-dijo algo serio

Ace: si creo que si-dijo algo seguro

Dan: ESTOY BIEN-dijo mientras estaba en el piso

A LA ALIDA

Shun: oye ace es cierto eso de que baron la próxima semana entra a esta escuela-dijo algo intrigado mientras caminaba

Ace: si y bueno voy a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa mañana-dijo algo serio

Shun: a que bien-dijo algo serio

Ace: si espero que vallas para que el equipo vuelva a estar unidos-dijo algo serio

Shun: si ok-dijo algo serio

Dan: SHUN ACE TENGO ALGO INPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES-dijo mientras corria hasta ellos

Shun: SI ES QUE BARON VUELVE YA LO SAVEMOS-dijo algo serio

Dan: mierda-dijo mientras se detenía algo enojado

Shun y ace se acercaron a dan y le dijeron

Ace: por cierto daré una fiesta de bienvenida para baron no faltes es mañana a las 8:00 de la noche ok-dijo algo serio

Dan: SIIIII UNA FIESTA ira la botarga de barnye-dijo muy feliz

Shun: hay dan enserio que no maduras-dijo mientras se iba

AL OTRO DIA EN LA CASA DE SHUN

Mama: shun hijo a donde vas tan bien arreglado…..hay no me digas que ya regresaste con chan-dijo muy feliz

Shun: no voy a una fiesta de bienvenida de un amigo-dijo algo serio

Mama: y va a estar chan digo solo por simple curiosidad-dijo algo intrigada

Shun: no lo se y espero que no-dijo algo serio

Mama: hay shun porque no le das otra oportunidad-dijo algo feliz

Shun: no me humillo ante toda la escuela y ella lo quiso así ahora que sea feliz con su nuevo novio-dijo algo serio

Mama: vamos shun dale una oportunidad-dijo algo seria

Shun: SI CLARO ASI COMO TU SE LA DISTE A MI PADRE AL CARAJO NOS VEMOS LUEGO SE ME HACE TARDE-dijo mientras se iba

Shun se fue algo enojado ya que su mama lo izo recordar que su padre la había engañado a su mama

EN CASA DE ACE

Ace: si mira ok ah y invita si quieres a algunas de tus amigas-dijo algo serio

Mira: claro mientras mas mejor-dijo muy feliz

UNA HORA DESPUES

La fiesta ya había comenzado todos estaban con su alboroto y los chicos estaban hablando

Dan: DONDE DEMOIOS ESTA BARON ME MUERO DE HAMBRE-dijo algo enojado

Dan estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta de botones color roja con un pantalón café entubado con unos zapatos de vestir color vino y un cinturón negro y la camisa la traia fajada

Shun: tu cuando no tienes hambre-dijo algo serio

Shun vestia con una camisa negra de botones de manga larga con un pantalón entubado de mezclilla azul fuerte con unos zapatos de vestir color negro y la camisa la traia por dentro del pantalón y con un cinturón negro

Ace: no se preocupen ya no a de tardar-dijo algo serio

Ace vestia con una camisa negra con líneas moradas con un pantalón negro entubado y traia la camisa por dentro del pantalón su pantalón era negro y entubado y sus zapatos eran de vestir de color blancos y traia un cinturón blanco

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y ace izo la señal de que se prepararan miro por el picaporte y era baron

Ace: hey clave chico pelo rosa-dijo algo nervioso

Todos se escondieron ace abrió la puerta y cuando lo vieron todos gritaron

Todos: SORPRESA-gritaron muy felices

Baron: o por dios ace amigo-dijo muy feliz mientras lo abrazaba

Baron vestia con una camisa de manga corta de botones color blanca con un pantalón negro entubado con unos zapatos blancos de vestir con un cinturón negro y su típica valerina

Ace: igual me da gusto verte-dijo algo serio

Dan: baron amigo del alma-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun: hola baron-dijo algo serio

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar un rato hasta que

Mira: hola chicos-dijo muy feliz

Mira vestia con una falda de tablones color negro con un mallon negro con una blusa gris de manga larga y traia una chaqueta de mezclilla tipo negra y unos tenis grises de tela

Baron: MIRA-grito para abrazarla

Mira: hola baron-dijo muy feliz

Mira estaba muy feliz de saber que su amigo ya había regresado después de un año de los Ángeles

Baron: me alegro de que hayas venido a la fiesta-dijo muy feliz

Mira: no me perdería la fiesta de bienvenida de uno de mis mejores amigos-dijo muy feliz

Ace no dejaba de ver a mira el no savia porque pero sentia que algo no lo dejaba poner su mirada en otra cosa

Mira: ace estas bien-dijo algo preocupada

Ace: si solo estaba pensando-dijo algo serio

Mira: a ok bueno baron te quiero presentar a algunas de mis amigas-dijo mientras les hacia una señal a sus amigas

Baron: ok-dijo muy feliz

Mira: bueno ella es runo-dijo muy feliz

Runo: mucho gusto-dijo muy feliz

Runo vestia con una blusa tipo vestido de manga larga color blanca con un dibujo de unas estrellas grises y un mallo amarillo con unas botas chicas color blancas y el pelo lo traia con una cola de caballo

Mira: ella es alice-dijo muy feliz

Alice: hola-dijo muy feliz

Alice vestia con un pantalón entubado negro con unos zapatos de meter color morado y traia una blusa de manga corta color morado con un chaleco de mezclilla negra y traia una diadema color morada

Mira: y esta es julie-dijo algo feliz

Julie: hola-dijo muy feliz

Julie vestia con una mini falda de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes color rosa con una chaqueta chica de mezclilla con unos zapatos de meter rosados y su pelo lo traia con una media cola

Baron se había quedado muy idiotizado con julie no podía creer lo bonita que era la chica

Runo: no tardo voy al baño-dijo mientras se iba

Runo se metió al baño y no cerro la puerta ya que savia que si cerraba la puerta se iba a quedar encerrada porque la puerta estaba mal

Dan: chicos voy al baño no tardo-dijo mientras se iba

Ace: dan no vallas a cerrar la puerta porque se traba-dijo algo serio

Dan: si si si-dijo sin prestar atención

Dan se metió al baño sin darse cuenta de que estaba runo allí el ni se dio cuenta de que estaba ella y cerro la puerta lo cual le dijo ace que no hiciera

Runo: óyeme idiota esta ocupado salte-dijo muy enojada

Dan: a si perdon-dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta

Runo: no me digas que cerraste la puerta-dijo algo asustada

Dan: sii-dijo casi llorando

Runo trato de abrir la puerta luego dan la empujo y trato y lo único que provoco fue arrancarle la perilla a la puerta

Runo y dan: nooooooooooo sáquennos de aquí-gritaban mientras pegaban en la puerta

Nadie los escuchaba ya que la música estaba muy fuerte

Runo: idiota nos dejaste encerrados aquí ahora quien sabe hasta que hora vamos a estar aquí-dijo muy enojada

Dan: yo pero si yo no hice nada tu jalaste la perilla-dijo muy enojado

Runo: ash idiota-dijo muy enojada dándole la espalda

Dan estaba furioso ya que no savia cuanto tiempo iba a estar encerrado allí

2 HORAS DESPUES

Shun: chicos dan lleva dos horas en el baño que le abra pasado-dijo algo serio

Ace: yo creo que se entretuvo con algo o alguien-dijo algo serio

Shun: ace deberías de bajarle un poco a la cerveza-dijo algo serio

Ace: mmmm…..no estoy en mi cinco sentidos si no fíjate-dijo mientras se paraba-ya ves antengo el equilibrio estoy bien-dijo muy feliz

Shun: lo que tu digas-dijo algo serio

EN EL BAÑO

Dan: ya que nos saquen de aquí-dijo mientras se pegaba en la pared

Runo: si sigues asi vas a acabar mas idiota de lo normal-dijo algo seria

Dan: oye dejame en paz ni porque te salve-dijo algo serio

Runo: QUE PERO YO NI TE CONOSCO-dijo muy enojada

Dan: pues yo te salve en el incendio de la escuela te saque de allí si no fuera por mi ahora estarías en tu tumba-dijo algo seguro

Runo: pues si fue asi gracias-dijo algo seria

Dan la miro algo sacado de onda ya que esa chica el tiempo que había estado con ella le había gritado y cosas asi

Dan: por nada por cierto soy dan-dijo algo feliz

Runo: runo-dijo algo feliz

Dan y ella se la pasaron hablando un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió de la nada

Dan: LIVERTAD-dijo mientras salía corriendo

Dan y runo salieron corriendo y prometieron no decir nada a nadie que eso iba a quedar entre ellos dos

Shun: valla dan cuanto has tardado en un baño-dijo algo serio

Dan: pero solo fueron….3 HORAS-dijo muy impactado

Shun: si verdad muy poquito-dijo algo sarcástico

Dan: si creo…..oye que le pasa a ace-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: no tengo ni la menor idea creo que se durmió-dijo algo serio

Ace: estoy bien solo estaba mirando al piso-dijo algo serio

Dan: aja si como no-dijo algo serio

CON LAS CHICAS

Mira: valla miren quien esta aquí yo no savia que cuando iba uno al baño se tardaba mucho-dijo algo seria

Runo: hay chicas lo lamento es que me entretuve con algo-dijo mintiendo

Alice: no será mas bien con alguien-dijo algo picara

Runo: algo alguien es lo mismo voy por una bebida-dijo muy nerviosa

Mira: estaba mintiendo-dijo algo seria

Alice: porque lo dices-dijo algo intrigada

Mira: va por algo de comer-dijo algo seria

EN EL BALCON

Julie: hay baron me la estoy pasando muy bien-dijo muy feliz

Baron: me alegro julie-dijo algo feliz

Julie: y a que escuela te vas a meter-dijo algo intrigada

Baron: pues a la que van ace, dan y shun-dijo algo serio

Julie: que bien vas a ir a la misma que nosotros-dijo muy feliz

Julie comenzó a saltar de felicidad pero por accidente ella tropezó y cayo arriba de baron los dos se quedaron mirando un momento los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco a sus rostros hasta que..

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les alla gustado el cap siguiente a mas tardar lo subo hoy o mañana bueno comenten plis y gracias por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado shana-kazami, carla,nessesie, C.N. Fan Loca, Runotigrera98 y a Sakari1495 gracias por sus comentario eso es lo que me a impulsado a seguir con la serie GRACIAS se los agradece SUSESAKI.


	5. que es lo que siento?

En ese momento los dos estaban a punto de besarse pero julie se puso muy nerviosa y se levanto rápido

Julie: lo-lo lamento no me di cuenta de lo que asi-dijo algo sonrojada

Baron: no te preocupes fue un accidente no-dijo para animarla

Julie: a si-dijo algo sonrojada y nerviosa

ADENTRO DE LA CASA

Mira: chicos que hacen-dijo algo intrigada

Shun: nada aquí aburridos-dijo algo serio

Runo: oye mira….que tu otra vez-dijo muy enojada

Dan: que pero conoces a mira-dijo algo enojado

Shun: se conocen-dijo algo serio

Ace: a mi se me hace que si-dijo algo serio

Dan y runo: no-dijeron dándose la espalda

Mira: a mi se me hace que si se conoce-dijo algo seria

Dan: bueno la verdad si-dijo algo serio

Shun, ace, mira y runo: queeee-dijeron muy en shock

Runo: eso no es sierto yo hay-dijo mintiendo

Ace: bueno da igual chicos tengo que ir a dar un mensaje-dijo mientras se iba

Ace fue se paro al frente de la pantalla gigante tomo el micrófono y dijo

Ace: chicos y chicas tengo que presentarles el regreso de la banda bakugan-dijo muy feliz

Shun en ese momento escupió el refresco que estaba tomando y dijo

Shun: QUE DIJO-dijo algo sacado de onda

Dan: creo que quiere que vallamos a cantar-dijo algo serio

Shun: mmm pues ya que no pierdo nada-dijo mientras iba

Baron: siiii vamos-dijo mientras iba corriendo

Dan: a pues no pierdo nada y además HAY MAS FAMA-dijo muy feliz mientras corria

Ace: muy bien chicos cual cantamos-dijo algo serio

Shun: solo me acuerdo de una y es de un anime que veíamos de shicos y es el opening de digimon 2-dijo algo serio

Dan: a si si me acuerdo-dijo algo feliz

Baron: yo igual-dijo algo feliz

Ace: no chinguen no vamos a cantar una de digimon-dijo algo serio

Dan: pues entonces cual-dijo algo enojado

Shun: ya se cantamos la de black parade bueno si es que se acuerdan como va-dijo algo serio

Ace: si yo si me acuerdo-dijo algo serio

Dan: igual yo-dijo muy feliz

Baron: y yo-dijo muy feliz

Ace: bueno pues decidido vamos a cantar esa-dijo algo serio pero feliz-pero antes les tengo una sorpresa-dijo algo serio- SAL MARUCHO-grito para que saliera

Dan: MARUCHO-dijo muy feliz

Marucho vestia con un pantalón de mezclilla largo de tenis blancos con una camisa roja y una chaqueta de mesclila y su edad es 14

Publico: bakugan bakugan-empezaron a gritar

Baron: bueno vamos el publico se pone ansioso-dijo muy feliz

La banda fue y tomaron sus puestos y empezaron a tocar música

Cantante: shun-guitarrista: ace –bajista: dan-baterista: baron-pianista: marucho

Banda: my chemical romance-cancion: black parade

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

El publico estaba súper alocado era un alboroto los vecinos del edificio habían salido a sus balcones shun en ese momento miro asia el frente y vio que alice su amiga estaba parada allí hablando con mira la banda fue con sus amigas y el hablo con alice

Shun: valla yo no savia que tu te llevabas con mira-dijo algo serio

Alice: pues ahora lo sabes-dijo algo feliz-y yo no savia que tu tocabas en una banda-dijo algo feliz

Shun: si desde que tenia 15 empezamos la banda pero cuando se fue baron la dejamos-dijo algo serio

Los dos se habían puesto a hablar un rato pero fueron interrumpidos por

Chan: shun amor-dijo muy feliz abrasándolo por la espalda

Shun: suéltame chan-dijo algo enojado

Chan: hay amor pero porque me dices eso-dijo algo sorprendida

Shun: no me llames amor te recuerdo que tu y yo ya no somos novios-dijo algo enojado

Chan: que pero si tu mama me dijo que tu ya querías que regresáramos a ser novios-dijo muy feliz

Shun: que pero yo no quiero regresar-dijo algo enojado

Chan: pero yo si ya trone con joe solo te amo a ti mi vida no es igual sin ti te extraño mucho-dijo algo triste

Shun: tu lo quisiste asi pues ahora te aguantas-dijo mientras se iba-vamos alice hay que ir a otra parte-dijo jalándola

Chan: me lleva tengo que hacer que shun regrese conmigo cueste lo que cueste-dijo algo enojada-y esa alice se me hace que anda tras el pero que no se emocione porque yo siempre concigo lo que quiero-dijo algo enojada

EN OTRA PARTE

Alice: oye shn planeas regresar con chan-dijo algo seria

Shun: no lo se creo que no yo se que ella miente al decirme que me ama y todo eso-dijo algo serio

Alice: a ok-dijo algo seria

Shun en ese momento se empezó a sentir raro al estar con alice sentia como si le faltara el aire como si su corazón latiera muy fuerte

Alice: oye shun-dijo algo seria

Shun: si-dijo algo serio

Alice: a ti te sigue gustando chan-dijo algo intrigada

Shu: pues no de echo la que quiere que siga con ella es mi mama y bueno ella fue la que me obligo que anduviera con ella-dijo algo serio

Alice: que pero porque tu eres libre de andar con la que tu quieras no tiene porque obligarte tu mama-dijo algo seria

Shun: lo se pero-dijo algo serio pero fue interrumpido

Alice: shun tu tienes que tomar tus decisiones no tu mama shun tienes 17 años eres mayor y saves lo que haces-dijo algo seria

Shun: si es cierto gracias alice-dijo algo serio

En ese momento shun abrazo a alice pero fue solo un impulso pero cuando el vio lo que hacia la solto rápido y algo sonrojado

Shun: lo lamento yo no se porque hice eso-dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado

Alice: no te preocupes-dijo algo sonrojada

Alice solo le sonrió y el solo la miro algo sonrojado

Alice: hay no mira que hora es ya es tardísimo-dijo mirando su reloj-ya me tengo que ir si no mi mama me va a matar-dijo algo apurada

Shun: espera si quieres yo te llevo es algo tarde y las calles son peligrosas a estas horas-dijo algo serio

Alice: a gracias eres muy amable-dijo algo feliz-nada mas déjame ir a decirle a mira-dijo algo seria

Shun: yo también le voy a decir a ace-dijo algo serio

Los dos fueron a avisarles a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan luego de eso ellos se fueron

Shun: bueno pues sube-dijo algo serio

Alice: como quieres que nos vallamos en una moto-dijo algo sacada de onda

Shun: bueno si quieres nos podemos ir caminando-dijo algo serio

Alice: bueno ok-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun se subió a la moto y luego alice le dijo

Alice: em de donde me agarro-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: pues si quieres puedes agarrarte de mi –dijo algo serio

Alice se puso algo nerviosa pero como no tenia de otra parte de donde agarrarse tubo que abrazar a shun los shun se estaba poniendo algo nervioso pero lo ocultaba con su seriedad el y alice ya iban como por la mitad del camino cuando de repente empezaron a perseguirlos unas motos y unos coches

Shun: mierda-dijo algo enojado

Alice: shun que sucede-dijo algo asustada

Shun: calma agárrate bien voy a acelerar-dijo algo enojado y nervioso

Shun acelero un poco mas para que no lo atraparan las motos y los autos aceleraron mas para alcanzarlo pero la moto de shun era mas rápida el acelero mas y se metió a un callejón obscuro para que no lo encontraran

Alice: shun quienes eran esas personas que te estaban siguiendo-dijo algo asustada

Shun: si te digo prometes no gritar ni nada-dijo algo serio

Alice: pues ya que-dijo algo seria

Shun: chan los mando para que me atrapen y me obliguen a volver con chan pero no lo are-dijo algo serio

Alice: me alegro de que ya estés empezando a tomar tus decisiones por ti mismo-dijo algo feliz

Shun: bueno pues vámonos antes de que nos atrapen-dijo algo serio

La moto arranco y los dos se fueron con cuidado ya que no querían que los atraparan

EN LA CASA DE ALICE

Alice: gracias por traerme shun fue muy lindo de tu parte-dijo algo feliz

Shun: por nada y disculpa por la persecución-dijo algo serio

Alice: no te preocupes fue divertido-dijo mientras le sonreía-bueno te veo luego-dijo algo seria

Shun: bueno adiós-dijo algo serio

En ese momento alice sintió un gran impulso y ese era darle un beso a shun en la mejilla

Alice: bueno adiós te veré luego-dijo mientras se iba

Shun: si adiós-dijo algo sonrojado y nervioso

Shun se fue en su moto y llego a su casa algo tarde

EN CASA DE ALICE

Alice llego y como vio que su mama estaba dormida decidió no hacer ruido asi que se metió a su habitación y se tiro a su cama

Alice: porque bese a shun en la mejilla si el ni me gusta-dijo algo intrigada-será que el me gusta pero muy por dentro-dijo algo seria-no creo si el solo es mi amigo-dijo mientras reia

EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun apenas estaba entrando a su casa cuando

Mama: SHUN KAZAMI QUE HORAS SON ESTAS COMO PARA LLEGAR-dijo muy enojada

Shun: pues lo que pasa es que ya venia para acá cuando bueno chan mando a sus matones para agarrarme-dijo algo serio

Mama: Y PORQUE NO TE DEJASTE QUE TE LLEVARAN PARA PEDIRLE PERDON A CHAN-dijo muy enojada

Shun: PORQUE ELLA NO ME GUSTA-dijo mientras subía las escaleras corriendo

Shun subió hasta su habitación algo enojado porque su mama a fuerzas quería que chan volviera a ser su novia

Shun: estoy arto de mi vida mi mama con sus estupideces de que quiere que vuelva con chan y yo no quiero-dijo algo enojado

De pronto shun comenzó a pensar lo que había pasado en casa de alice que ella lo había besado en la mejilla y el no savia porque

Shun: porque alice me habrá besado en la mejilla-pensó mientras tocaba la mejilla en la cual lo había besado alice

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten en el cap anterior nadie comento y bueno tuve pocas visitas no sean gachos si no comentan o visitan ya voy a acabar este finc asi que queda en ustedes que lo siga o lo termine


	6. peleando por el amor

LUNES EN LA ESCUELA

Ace: si verdad fue la mejor fiesta-dijo algo modesto

Baron: enserio ace gracias por la fiesta y el revivir el momento de nuestra banda-dijo muy feliz

Dan: mira quien viene aquí el chico que lleva a las chicas-dijo algo serio

Shun: dejate de mamadas solo lleve a alice a su casa y luego me fui a mi casa-dijo algo serio

Dan: aja si como no shun eso que te lo crea tu abuelita ya dinos que paso-dijo algo pícaro

Shun: y si sucedió algo no es de su incumbencia-dijo algo enojado

Ace: huy al parecer el príncipe se levanto de mal humor-dijo algo serio

Shun: si la verdad si mi mama no me deja de castrar con eso de que vuelva con chan y ya me tiene arto –dijo algo serio

Dan: y porque no le dices que no quieres y punto-dijo como si fuera tan fácil

Shun: déjame ver si lo eh echo SI IDIOTA LO EH ECHO UNA 100000000000 DE VECES-dijo algo enojado

Ace: te doy un consejo-dijo algo serio

Shun: a ver dime-dijo algo serio

Ace: has lo que yo hice consíguete un departamento de soltero yo asi me deshice de mis problemas-dijo algo serio

Shun: bueno pues eso me arreglaría el problema de ya no estar escuchando a mi mama tarde dia y noche-dijo algo serio

Ace: si y velo por este lado arias las fiestas que quieras y llegarías hasta la hora que quisieras a tu casa y arias lo que quisieras-dijo algo serio

Shun: bueno pues desde hoy buscare un departamento-dijo algo serio-bueno tengo que ir a mi casillero por unos libros no tardo-dijo mientras iba

Shun fue hasta su casillero y cuando estaba sacando sus libros el casillero lo cerraron

Masquerade: hola shun-dijo algo enojado

Shun: que demonios quieres idiota-dijo algo enojado

Masquerade: por allí andan diciendo que bueno pues-dijo algo enojado-TE QUIERES ROBAR A MI ALICE-dijo tomándolo por el cuello y poniéndolo contra los casilleros

Shun: y si fuera asi que ella no es nada tuyo y porque hablas de ella e ese modo no es un objeto-dijo algo enojado

Masquerade: maldito tienes agallas pero no te sirven porque si te meten conmigo considérate muerto y para que veas que no estoy jugando te dejare un pequeño y doloroso regalo-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo

Shun quedo tirado en el piso del dolor que sentia

Shun: maldito masquerade me vengare de ti-dijo muy enojado

Shun se levanto algo enojado y goteando sangre de la boca ya que masquerae se la había lastimado

Shun: será mejor que me valla a limpiar no quiero que sepan que un idiota me pego-dijo algo serio

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Todos estaban en clases excepto shun que apenas iba a entrar a su salón

Maestro: joven shun ya vio que hora es esta-dijo algo enojado

Shun: si maestro se que es tarde pero había mucho trafico y bueno pues por eso me tarde-dijo algo serio

Maestro: bueno pasa pero a la siguiente te quedas afuera y te reporto con el director-dijo algo serio

Shun: ok no se va a volver a repetir-dijo algo serio

Shun se sentó con su compañero que era dan, dan le comenzó a hacer notitas que decían que porque le había mentido al maestro y que donde estaba

EN EL RESESO

Shun fue a su lugar favorito para relajarse y pensar un poco

Shun: que me pasa desde ayer ya no soy el mismo me siento raro no me defiendo y porque hable de ese modo-dijo algo serio-sera que me esta gustando alice-penso algo serio

En ese momento shun sacudió su cabeza y dijo

Shun: no creo-dijo algo serio

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Alice se encontraba viendo por la ventana y pensado cosas

Flash back

Shun: porque te despeinaste-dijo algo serio mientras se acercaba a ella

Alice: ya no tiene sentido-dijo algo seria

Shun: porque te peinabas para joe pues te diré algo hay mas chicos no nada mas esta joe-dijo algo serio

Alice: lo se y ninguno es como el-dijo algo seria

Shun: eso es lo mejor ninguno es igual unos son fieles y otros son idiotas como dan-dijo asiendo que riera alice

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alice recordó ese momento tan tierno en el que había pasado con shun

Alice: será cierto lo que me dijo shun que ninguno de los chicos que hay en el mundo son iguales-dijo algo feliz-yo no se quien sea el chico de mi vida pero lo encontrare tarde o temprano-dijo muy decidida

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y era( o por dios es es)

Joe: alice hola-dijo algo feliz

Alice: ah adiós-dijo mientras se iba

Joe: alto por allí andan diciendo que bueno tu querías que fuéramos novios-dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo

Alice: no no es cierto y suéltame-dijo algo enojada

Joe: ya déjate de tonterías y bésame-dijo mientras trataba de besarla a la fuerza

Alice: no suéltame ya vasta QUE ME SUELTES-dijo mientras le pegaba una patada en los bajos

Alice cuando el la soltó ella se echo a correr todos la veían pero no sabían que le pasaba por eso no la ayudaban pero cuando alice iba mirando asia atrás choco con alguien

Alice: lo lamento no fue mi intención-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: alice estas bien no te lastimaste-dijo algo serio

Alice: no pero HAY NO HAY VIENE-dijo muy desesperada

Alice se paro muy rápido de arriba de shun pero shun la halo y le dijo

Shun: de quien escapas es de masquerade-dijo algo serio

Alice se quedo en silencio

Shun: DIME ES DE MASQUERADE TE QUIERE HACER DAÑO-dijo algo serio

Alice: no es de joe-dijo algo triste

Shun: me lleva allí viene-dijo mientras la jalaba y empezaban a correr

Alice: a donde vamos-dijo algo intrigada mientras corrian

Shun: a un lugar donde joe no sabe ni que existe-dijo algo serio

Shun estuvo tomado de la mano de alice mientras corrian hasta las escaleras de emergencia

Shun: ya aquí es-dijo algo serio

Alice: a las escaleras de emergencia nunca se me ocurrió eso-dijo algo feliz

En ese momento alice se sentó en uno de los escalones y se puso algo triste

Shun: que te pasa-dijo algo serio mientras se sentaba junto a ella

Alice: hay lo que pasa es que desde que te conozco bueno tu solo me has estado salvando de todo-dijo algo triste

Shun: y eso que-dijo algo serio

Alice: como de que que pues no has hecho otra cosa mas que salvarme y yo no se de que forma agradecértelo-dijo algo triste

Shun: pues con un gracias me vasta y me sobra-dijo algo serio

Alice: pues gracias-dijo algo triste

Shun: por nada ya sabes para eso somos los amigos para ayudarnos-dijo algo serio

Alice en ese momento sonrrio

Shun: bueno veré si joe ya te dejo de buscar-dijo algo serio

Alice en ese momento sentía unas ganas de abrazar a shun y no separarse de el pero ella no savia porque razón

Shun: creo que ya no te busca-dijo algo serio

Alice: a ok bueno ya me voy-dijo mientras se levantaba

Cuando ella camino y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta paso que shun puso su mano en la puerta y acorralo a alice

Alice: que-que haces-dijo algo sonrojada

Shun: espera escuchas es joe-dijo algo serio

Shun no se equivocaba era joe hablando, alice se estaba poniendo algo sonrojada por la forma en la que estaban de repente shun la miro y el también se puso rojo pero no la dejaba de mirar el sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de alice los dos estaban a punto de besarse pero paso que

Joe: alice estas aquí-dijo mientras habría la puerta

Cuando joe había abierto la puerta había provocado que shun y alice cayeran al piso

Joe: mira que tenemos aquí a masquerade no le va agradar que tu alice te estés de lagartona con shun pero bueno adiós-dijo mientras tomaba una foto con su celular y luego se iba

Alice: NO JOE-dijo mientras se paraba pero shun la había tomado del brazo

Shun: alice calma-dijo algo serio

Alice: pero va a enseñarle la foto a masquerade y te va a hacer daño-dijo algo triste

Shun: calma no pasa nada tu y yo sabemos que fue un accidente no pasa nada y además yo puedo ganarle a masquerade-dijo algo serio-no te preocupes ok-dijo algo serio

Alice: shun por favor cuídate mucho masquerade es muy peligroso y puede llegar a matarte-dijo casi llorando

Shun: si me voy a cuidar-dijo algo serio

Alice: shun-dijo llorando y abrazándolo

Shun en ese momento abrazo a alice porque el savia que alice se preocupaba por el

Shun: alice no llores todo va a estar bien lo prometo-dijo mientras la miraba y secaba sus lagrimas

Alice en ese momento le sonrió a shun muy tiernamente

alice y shun se pusieron a hablar un rato para disfrutar los 19 minutos que quedaban

EN EL SALON DE LOS MAS GRANDES

Spektra: donde esta lync quiero saber si tiene algún chisme interesante-dijo algo serio-tienes algún chisme o algo que me interese-dijo algo serio

Lync: si es algo bueno sobre tu hermanita-dijo algo serio

Spektra: sobre mi hermana empieza a hablar rata-dijo algo enojado

Lync: bueno lo que pasa es que tu hermana al parecer anda de coqueta con un chico de su salón que se llama ace es uno del grupo bakugan y bueno creo que el le esta siguiendo el juego-dijo algo malévolo

Spektra: ese maldito se quiere pasar de listo con mi hermana pues equipo vestal llego el momento de enseñarle a alguien que nadie se mete con la familia clay y menos con mi pequeña hermana-dijo muy enojado

En ese momento el equipo vestal empezó a planear lo que iban a hacerle a ace

A LA SALIDA E LA ESCUELA

Ace estaba saliendo de la escuela muy tranquilo hasta que

Gus: valla valla fue mas fasil de lo que pensaba en encontrarte ace-dijo algo serio

Ace: que demonios quien eres-dijo algo sacado de onda

De pronto ace sin darse cuenta fue acorralado por cuatro chicos y de pronto apareció otro

Spektra: tu deves ser ace verdad tu sabes quien soy yo verdad VERDAD-dijo muy enojado

Ace: no no se quien eres-dijo algo serio

Spektra: soy el hermano de mira de la que te quieres pasar de listo-dijo muy enojado

Ace: que pero yo no me quiero pasar de listo yo solo soy su amigo-dijo algo enojado

Shadow: le damos su merecido por mentiroso-dijo algo feliz

Spektra: mmm pues le di una oportunidad y pues la desperdicio y pues si a darle-dijo algo serio

Spektra en ese momento solo vio como le pegaban a ace y el se ponía a reir ace estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado

Mira: ya vasta déjenlo-grito mientras corria hasta el

Spektra: gus agárrala que no se meta-dijo dando la orden

Gus: si-dijo mientras la agarraba

Mira: no suéltame ya vasta que me sueltes ACE NOOOO-dijo mientras lloraba

Mira no soportaba el ver como su amigo era golpeado y el ver a su propio hermano reir por la forma en la que golpeaban a ace

Spektra: ya vasta ya es suficiente espero que asi entiendas que con mi hermana no vas a jugar ni a pasarte de listo que quede como una advertencia vámonos chicos-dijo algo serio mientras se acercaba a el y al final se iba

Todos se fueron dejando a ace y a mira

Mira: ACE –dijo mientras corria hasta el llorando y muy desesperada

Mira corrió hasta ace llorando y desesperada cuando llego a el levanto su cabeza y lo miro

Mira: ace vamos responde oh ace todo esto es por mi culpa si no me hubiera echo tu amiga en este momento estarías bien-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y lloraba

En ese momento mira sintió cuando su mano fue sujetada ella abrió los ojos y vio que era ace

Ace: mira no digas eso me alegro de ser tu amigo-dijo algo serio pero lastimado

Ace se trato de sentar pero mira le dijo

Mira: ace que demonios haces no te levantes te vas a lastimar mas de lo normal-dijo algo preocupada

Ace: no te preocupes estoy b-bi-bien-dijo algo serio

Mira abrazo a ace de la felicidad de saber que su amigo estaba bien

Ace: mira espera tengo algo que decirte-dijo algo serio

Mira: si dime que es-dijo algo feliz

Ace: mira yo bueno yo yo…-dijo algo nervioso

MENTE DE ACE

Vamos dile dile es el momento ideal dile lo que sientes por ella vamos a la de tres una dos TRES-dijo algo nervioso

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustado pero pues ya se que casi no les gusta la serie ya que casi no tengo visitas y comentarios ni se diga


	7. enfermo de amor

Ace: mira yo yo-dijo algo nervioso-yo te amo-susurro

Mira: que no te escuche-dijo algo seria

Ace: que tu me gustas mucho-dijo algo serio

Mira en ese momento se quedo en shock al saber lo que sentía ace por ella

Mira: ace no no se que decirte-dijo algo sonrojada

Ace: solo dime lo que sientes por mi-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Mira: pues siento que bueno pues te amo-dijo algo roja y nerviosa

Ace en ese momento se había quedado en shock ya que nunca llego a creer que mira sentia lo mismo por el, mira lo jalo de la camisa hasta ella besándolo en los labios los dos quedaron besándose un buen rato hasta que se separaron

Ace: mira quieres ser mi novia-dijo algo nervioso

Mira: claro que si-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun: porque estuve a punto de besar a alice si no me gusta….o si-dijo algo serio-bueno admito que es bonita PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO –dijo algo serio y luego alterado

De pronto por la mente de shun comenzaron a pasar imágenes de alice como cuando estuvo a punto de besarla las beses en las que la salvaba y la protegía y cuando ella limpio el labio de shun porque tenia angre

Shun: no se que demonios tengo pero tengo que borrar de mi mente a alice por unos minutos-dijo algo desesperado

En ese momento el celular de shun empezó a sonar

Shun: si diga-dijo algo serio respondiendo el celular

Dan: que onda shun quería saber bueno si querías venir a jugar Xbox a mi casa van a venir baron y marucho-dijo muy feliz

Shun: bueno pues no tardo-dijo algo serio

Dan: oye trae el juego de jet set radio y el de bueno tu trae juegos-dijo muy feliz

Shun: aja si-dijo mientras colgaba

Shun se cambio de ropa y llevo unos juegos a casa de dan

UNOS MINUOS MAS TARDE EN CASA DE DAN

Dan: oh si te gane-dijo muy feliz

Shun: aja si que bien-dijo algo serio-ya no quiero jugar es algo aburrido-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Dan: que te pasa shun estas bien-dijo algo preocupado

Shun: si estoy bien no tengo nada-dijo algo serio

Baron: seguro no eres el mismo cuando te toca contra dan siempre le ganas-dijo algo serio

Shun: si lo se es solo que me siento mal-dijo algo serio

Dan: pues no tienes fiebre-dijo algo serio mientras le tocaba la frente

Baron: espera un minuto que sientes-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: pues me siento raro como un gueco en el pecho y no dejo de pensar en alguien y me preocupo por esa persona y los peor a veces cuando estoy con esa persona digo y hago cosas que ni quiero-dijo algo serio

Dan: o por dios shun tienes los síntomas de la enfermedad mas grave-dijo muy feliz

Shun: que pero cual es-dijo algo serio pero intrigado

Baron y dan: estas enfermo de amor-dijeron muy felices

Shun: enfermo de amor-dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado

Marucho: huy shun esta enamorado-dijo con vos picara

Shun: esto no me puede estar pasando-dijo algo en shock mientras se paraba del asiento-no me puede estar pasando esto-dijo algo en shock

En ese momento shun apenas iba a dar un paso pero paso que se desmallo de la noticia que le estaban dando sus amigos

Dan: shun SHUN vamos despierta despierta MAMA LLAMA AL MEDICO O ORIJIME EL QUE SEA-dijo algo desesperado-baron ayúdame a cargarlo hasta el sofá-dijo algo apurado

Baron cargo a shun y lo puso en el sofá paso una hora para que llegara el doctor y lo revisara

Doctor: bueno al chico se le bajo la presión de jalón y eso es malo lo cual provoco que el se desmallara le dijeron algo que lo altero o lo puso nervioso-dijo algo serio

Dan: no no de echo estábamos jugando y a medio juego se desmallo-dijo mintiendo

Doctor: bueno si le dijeron algo que lo altero o lo puso nervioso hagan como que no se lo dijeron y que se desmallo de la nada eso lo ara que el se tranquilice-dijo algo serio

Dan: si bueno gracias doctor-dijo algo serio-bueno orijime acompáñalo a la puerta-dijo algo serio

Orijime: si joven dan-dijo mientras acompañaba al doctor

Dan: muy bien chicos hay que hacer como que shun se desmallo de la nada yy que nunca le dijimos eso de que esta enfermo de amor-dijo algo serio

Baron: si no quiero que se le valla a volver a bajar la presión-dijo algo serio

Marucho: bueno entonces no hay que decir nada de ese tema hay que hacer como que nada mas se desmallo de la nada ok-dijo algo serio

Dan: ok-dijo algo serio

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Shun: que me paso donde estoy-dijo algo cansado mientras habría los ojos

Dan: shun despertaste-dijo muy feliz

Baron: si que bueno que estas bien-dijo muy feliz

Shun: que demonios me paso no aguanto la cabeza-dijo algo serio

Dan: bueno lo que paso fue que estábamos jugando y te desmallaste de la nada-dijo algo serio

Shun: no recuerdo nada-dijo algo serio

Shun se trato de levantar pero se mareo al hacerlo

Dan: shun calma debes de estar débil relájate todo esta bien-dijo algo serio

Shun: que hora es-dijo algo serie

Baron: las 8:40-dijo algo serio

Shun: oh no mi mama me va a matar-dijo algo apurado

Dan: pero porque-dijo algo serio

Shun: bueno tengo que estar allí en 2 horas si no me mata ya que mi mama organizo un fiesta por su cumpleaños bueno chicos los veré mañana en el colegio-dijo mientras se iba muy apurado

Dan: oye shun-dijo algo serio

Shun: que-dijo algo serio mientras lo volteaba a ver

Dan: la fiesta que organizo tu mama es la de su cumpleaños es de gala verdad-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: si y eso que-dijo algo serio

Dan: que nos invito a baron y a ace a la fiesta para que te hiciéramos compañía y que también es con pareja-dijo algo serio

Shun: oh no había olvidado por completo ese detalle-dijo muy enojado-y ahora donde voy a conseguir una pareja a estas horas de la noche el baile comienza a las 10:00-dijo algo serio

Baron: porque no invitas a tu amiga alice-dijo algo serio

Shun: no creo que quiera ir a una fiesta de riquillos ella es alguien sencilla…..hay pues ya que solo porque no tengo a quien invitar nos vemos en la fiesta-dijo algo serio

Shun se subió a su moto y se fue directo a la casa de alice para buscarla y preguntarle

Shun: espero que este si no voy a tener que ir con la loca de chan-dijo algo serio

Al fin shun llego a asa de alice corrió y toco la puerta pero le abrió un señor joven como de unos 38 años era alto delgado de pelo corto castaño de ojos verdes blanco y vestia con una camisa de botones de manga larga color blanca con una corbata roja con un pantalón negro con un cinturón y unos zapatos negros al parecer el joven acababa de salir de trabajar

Papa: si que se ofrece-dijo algo serio

Shun: ah esta alice-dijo algo serio

Papa: si de parte de quien-dijo algo serio

Shun: de shun su compañero de salón-dijo algo nervioso por como lo miraba el papa de alice

Papa: si espera un momento-dijo algo serio-ALICE TE BUSCAN-dijo algo serio-ya viene-dijo mientras se iba

Shun se quedo allí parado esperando a que bajara alice de pronto vio que alice estaba bajando las escaleras

Alice: hola shun que pasa-dijo algo feliz mientras lo veía

Shun: puedo hablar contigo un momento-dijo algo serio

Alice: si claro-dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa

Shun y alice se sentaron en uno de los escalones de las escaleras de la entrada y comenzaron a hablar

Shun: oye me preguntaba si bueno querías ir a una fiesta hoy y bueno como no tengo pareja te gustaría ir-dijo algo serio

Alice: hoy pero como a que hora termina-dijo algo seria

Shun: no se pero no te preocupes van a ir dan ace y baron yo creo que de seguro van a ir julie runo y mira que dices quieres ir si o no-dijo algo serio

Alice: bueno nada mas déjame arreglarme y ya-dijo algo seria

Shun: que tal si paso por ti en 1 hora es que yo también me tengo que cambiar de ropa a y el tema es gala-dijo algo serio

Alice: ok si bueno nos vemos en una hora-dijo algo feliz mientras se paraba

Shun se fue para que alice se arreglara

UNA HORA DESPUES EN CASA DE ALICE

Alice estaba lista nada mas se estaba poniendo sus aretes y ya estaba lista, ella vestia con un vestido corto que le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas el vestido era blanco sin tirantes o mangas el vestido se apegaba a la cintura de alice y llevaba un moño mediano en la espalda de ella que era como un cinturón traia unas zapatillas blancas con unos guantes chicos transparentes e iba peinada de media cola con un broche de un lirio de plata y casi no tenia maquillaje

PAPA: alice hija tu amigo esta aquí otra vez-dijo algo serio

Alice en el momento que bajo shun se quedo casi con la baba cayendo pero lo disimulo

Alice: bueno nos vamos-dijo algo feliz

Shun: ah si vamos-dijo algo sonrojado

Papa: me cuidas a mi pequeña es el tesoro de su madre y mio asi que me la cuidas o ya veras-dijo algo serio

Alice: papa cálmate ya regreso al rato-dijo mientras se iban

Shun y alice se fueron en un auto móvil que traia shun que era un camaro

EN LA FIESTA

Dan: valla si que te dejo mal el hermano de mira eh ace-dijo algo picaro

Ace: vete a la mierda dan por lo menos conseguí algo bueno de eso-dijo algo feliz

Baron y dan: y que es-dijeron algo intrigados

Ace: que ya tengo novia-dijo algo modesto

Baron y dan: que dijiste-dijeron algo sacados de onda

Ace: si mira ya se convirtió en mi novia-dijo algo feliz

En ese momento las chicas entraron runo iba vestida con un vestido largo blanco con un cinturón tipo liston amarillo brillante con unas sandalias amarillas eh iba peinada con el pelo suelto con una diadema dorada, julie iba con un vestido corto arriba de las rodillas color rosado fuerte con unas zapatillas rosadas el vestido se ajustaba a su cintura y estaba esponjado de abajo y estaba peinada con el pelo suelto y una tiara y mira iba con un vestido largo rojo que se ajustaba a ella perfectamente y traia unas zapatillas negras

Los chicos estaban idiotizados con las chicas( me refiero a los chicos porque también habían ido los hijos de los amigos de la mama de shun) de pronto ace, dan y baron se acercaron a las chicas

Ace: ven no quieres tomar algo-dijo algo serio

Mira: pues si vamos-dijo mientras se sujetaba del brazo de ace

Baron: y tu julie no quieres bailar-dijo algo feliz

Julie: si SI SI-dijo muy muy feliz

Dan y runo fueron a una de las mesas y se sentaron los dos estaban algo nerviosos porque estaban solos en la mesa entonces dan rompió el silencio que había en la mesa

Dan: que bonito esta tu vestido runo-dijo algo nervioso

Runo: ah gracias-dijo algo sonrojada

Dan y runo se pusieron a hablar un rato mientras que ace y mira hacia lo mismo pero se decían cosas como te amo y todo eso y julie y baron estaban bailando un rato

Mama: donde esta shun ya empezó la fiesta y todavía no llega ni porque es mi cumpleaños-dijo algo enojada

Chan: señora kazami felicidades-dijo muy feliz mientras la abrazaba

Mama: hola chan gracias que bueno que estas aquí-dijo muy feliz

Chan: si bueno vengo a reconquistar a shun de cualquier modo con mis encantos y mi lindo vestido-dijo como si lo fuera a lograr

Ella vestia con un vestido largo y rojo con dorado el vestido era algo suelto de abajo y de arriba era algo ajustado y escotado de la espalda y traia unas zapatillas doradas y el pelo lo traia suelto con un pasador que le había regalado shun que era de un corazón dorado

Mama: si estoy convencida de que lo vas a conquistar de la forma en la que estas arreglada te ves hermosa-dijo muy feliz

En ese momento se vio como la puerta se abrió todos miraron para ver quien era y todos se quedaron atónitos al ver quien era era shun con alice ella venia agarrada del brazo de shun chan se había quedado atónita al ver que shun iba con alice

Chan: que se significa esto-dijo muy enojada mientras se acercaba a ellos

Shun: significarse que cosa-dijo algo serio

Chan: pues esto que tu y ella QUE YA TAN RAPIDO TE OLVIDAS DE LAS COSAS-dijo muy enojada

Shun: tu te olvidaste de nuestra relación cuando todavía andábamos y no te lo estoy restregando en la cara-dijo mientras se iba con alice

Invitados: uuuuuh-dijeron en forma de burla

Chan se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo hasta el baño

Alice: shun no crees que fuiste un poco duro con chan-dijo algo seria

Shun: no-dijo algo serio

Los dos se sentaron en la misma mesa en la que estaban dan y runo

Dan: valla shun yo creía que no ibas a invitar a alice pero si-dijo algo feliz

Shun: adivino como tu no tuviste las agallas para decirle a runo que viniera a la fiesta contigo ella fue la que te lo pido-dijo algo serio

Runo: sinceramente si-dijo algo apenada

Baron, julie, dan, runo, mira, ace alice y shun estaban en la mesa hablando muy felices de pronto paso que pusieron una canción lenta para los que quisieran bailar asi y paso que

Baron: julie quieres bailar esta canción conmigo-dijo dándole la mano

Julie: oh baron claro que si-dijo mientras tomaba su mano y empezaban a bailar

Luego se pararon dan y runo y luego ace y mira dejando solos a shun y a alice en la mesa

Shun: alice-dijo algo serio

Alice: si-dijo mientras lo miraba

Shun: quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: claro-dijo algo nerviosa

Los dos se pusieron a bailar una canción lenta las luces se apagaron y solo se había quedado la luz de las ventas que dejaban ver el cielo de noche shun y alice sin querer cruzaron sus miradas los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente shun se fue acercando poco a poco a alice hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro sus labios solo estaban a unos centímetros para que se juntaran

CONTINUARA….


	8. amor encontrado y tal vez dañado

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Chavos y chavas lamento la tardanza por el cap pero mi lap murió y bueno fui a un sirve y bueno aviso que casi no voy a subir ya que mi lap esta en un lugar mejor y pues tal ves en navidad me regalen una que es lo mas posible y estaré de vuelta asi que subiré unos pero cortos bueno chavos este no dura mucho pero ya lo subí bueno besitos desfrútenlo localícenme en mi correo x_ksm_ o en mi facebocok miranda macedonio disfruten el finc

Shun y alice se encontraban a una distancia muy corta de darse un beso de pronto sus labios quedaron juntos ellos se estaban dando un lindo beso los dos lo disfrutaban

Shun POV

Esto se siente tan bien…sus labios tersos-pensó mientras la besaba con mucha ternura

Alice POV

Oh shun esto es tan lindo….pensó mientras lo seguía besando con mucha ternura-QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HASIENDO EL ES MI AMIGO-pensó algo nerviosa

Nadie POV

Alice en ese momento dejo de besar a shun y shun algo desconcertado la miro

Alice: shun lo lamento yo no se que me paso-dijo algo nerviosa-hay shun lo lamento-dijo mientras corría muy apenada

Shun corrió tras de alice lo mas rápido que pudo el la alcanzo y la sostuvo del brazo jalándola hasta el y los dos quedaron muy cerca

Shun: alice no tienes porque apenarte-dijo algo serio mientras la miraba pero alice evadía su mirada

Alice: shun ya te dije no se que me paso por favor déjame ir-dijo algo apenada

Shun: alice yo se que tu querías ese beso-dijo algo serio pero alice lo interrumpió

Alice: no shun yo no quería ese beso-dijo mintiendo

Shun: alice no mientas yo se que querías ese beso al igual que yo-dijo mientras el giraba la cabeza de alice para que quedaran viéndose

Alice en ese momento miro a shun algo sacada de onda

Alice: que dices-dijo algo intrigada y sorprendida

Shun: si alice yo quería ese beso estoy enamorado de ti alice no me daba cuenta pero ahora ya me di cuenta de mis sentimientos-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

Alice: es enserio shun-dijo algo intrigada

Shun: si alice te amo-dijo mientras se acercábamos a alice

En ese momento shun y alice se volvieron a dar un beso pero esta vez mas apasionado

UNA SEMANA DESPUES EN LA ESCUELA

Alice se encontraba en su casillero sacando unas cosas de pronto ella sintió como alguien se puso atrás de ella de un modo lindo y le dijo al oído

Shun: hola buenos días amor-dijo con un tono tierno

Alice: shun hola-dijo muy feliz

Shun: ven quiero darte algo-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Alice cerro su casillero y siguió a shun

Alice: a donde vamos-dijo algo intrigada

Shun no le respondió y entonces llegaron a donde siempre se veían en las escaleras de emergencias

Shun: bueno ya que no nos podemos besar en los pasillos o salones porque si nos ven los perfectos nos suspenden asi que que tal si lo hacemos aquí-dijo mientras ponía sus brazo contra la puerta dejando acorralada a alice

Alice: bueno no me parece mala idea-dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa en su cara

Shun y alice se besaron tiernamente sin darse cuenta que alguien los veía y los escuchaba

Chan: me dejo por alice a no esto lo tiene que saber a la vos de ya-dijo mientras se iba y llamaba a a alguien

EN LA MANSION KAZAMi

En la oficina

Sirvienta: señora kazami alguien la llama-dijo mientras le entregaba el teléfono

Mama: gracias imiko-dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono- diga quien habla-dijo algo seria

Chan: señora kazami tengo algo muy importante que decirle trata de su hijo-dijo algo seria pero enojada

Mama: dime te escucho-dijo algo seria mientras bebía de su tasa de café

Chan: su hijo ya tiene novia-dijo algo enojada

La mama de shun escupió el café que estaba bebiendo de la impresión

Mama: queee pero quien es-dijo algo enojada

Chan: una chica llamada alice guehabich y ella es de clase media-dijo algo enojada

Mama: quee pero mi hijo no puede andar con ella haz lo posible para separarlos yo no quiero a esa chiquilla de nuera yo pensare en algo poderoso para separarlos-dijo algo enojada

Chan: si señora kazami lo are lo are-dijo con un tono de tele novela

EN LA ESCUELA A LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA

Shun se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada de la escuela esperando a alice cuando de pronto

Ahn: hola shun como estas-dijo muy feliz

Shun: estaba bien hasta que llegaste-dijo algo serio-que quieres-dijo algo serio

Chan: hay shun no seas asi que ya no recuerdas los lindos momentos que pasábamos-dijo muy feliz mientras ella se acercaba mas y mas a shun

Shun: no la verdad ya no me acuerdo-dijo algo serio

Chan: enserio pues espero que esto te ayude a recordar-dijo mientras besaba a shun

Shun empezó a luchar para que lo dejara pero de pronto se escucho como una mochila callo al piso en ese momento chan dejo de besar a shun y los dos vieron quien era

Alice: shun-dijo mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

Shun: alice yo te puedo explicar todo-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: si ya lo se tu y han regresaron-dijo mientras recogía su mochila

Antes de que shun hablara chan lo izo

Chan: si querida ya somos novios de nuevo no es genial-dijo mmuy feliz mientras tomaba de la mano a shun

Alice: pues espero que sean muy felices-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Shun: alice espera-dijo algo enojado

Shun quería correr pero chan no lo soltaba a si que shun la empujo y corrió tras de alice

Alie POV

Como pude ser tan pero tan tonta al creer que un chico rico se iba a fijar en una de clase media-pensó mientras corria llorando

En ese momento alice no se dio cuenta de que venia un auto y se escucho como alguien grito

Shun: alice cuidado-grito muy desesperado corriendo para tratar de salvarla

En ese momento se escucharon el rechinido de las llantas de un auto


	9. gran confucion

shun corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y entonces logro salvarla cargándola en brazos shun se dio cuenta de que alice se había desmallado y entonces el la llevo a su casa ya que estaba mas cerca que la de ella

EN LA MANCION KAZAMI

Alice se encontraba inconsciente por el susto shun se encontraba en la misma habitación pero viendo a la ventana y pensando

Shun: cuando alice despierte espero que me deje explicarle todo no me gustaría el perderla la amo tanto-dijo mientras volteaba a verla

Shun empezó a recordar en el momento en el que la salvo por primera vez

FLASH BACK

Shun: estas bien-dijo algo serio

Alice: si-dijo algo nerviosa

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Shun: ese dia nunca lo olvidare cuando la vi por primera ves-dijo algo serio

Alice comenzó a reaccionar

Alice: donde estoy-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Shun: pues estas en mi casa-dijo algo serio

Alice: y porque me trajiste mejor hubieras traído a tu novia-dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila

Shun: pues si la traje-dijo refiriéndose a ella

Alice: ah pues ve con ella –dijo muy muy enojada

Shun: alice no entiendes verdad-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Alice: si que esta aquí chan-dijo muy enojada

Shun: alice que tu eres mi novia no chan-dijo algo enojado porque alice no entendía lo que quería decir

Alice: y como explicas el que chan me haya dicho que tu y ella ya regresaron y el beso que se estaban dando-dijo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Shun: alice ella te mintió yo a la única que amo es-no termino de hablar ya que lo interrumpió

Alice: si ya se a chan-dijo mientras habría la puerta para irse

Alice se fue dejando a shun con la palabra alice se fue a su casa muy triste al saber que su ex novio la había engañado

EN CASA DE ALICE A LA ANOCHESER

Alice se encontraba muy triste en su habitación llorando

Alice: como pude caer otra ves primero maquerade y ahora en el que confié shun shun porque me hiciste esto-dijo mientras lloraba

EN UN BAR

Shun se encontraba en un bar tomando y muy enojado

Mesero: señor ya no le vamos a servir mas esta demasiado bebido-dijo algo serio

Shun: a no-dijo algo enojado

Mesero: no-dijo algo serio

Shun: pues vete a la mierda-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo

De pronto los meseros fueron a ayudar a el mesero y le estaban ganando a shun

AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

Amiga de chan: chan chan ya supiste shun y alice terminaron-dijo algo feliz

Chan: que shun y alice terminaron-dijo muy feliz

Amiga: si que bien ya puedes regresar con shun-dijo muy feliz

Chan: si bueno voy a buscarlo-dijo muy feliz mientras cerraba su casillero

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ESCUELA

Julie: que cosa dijiste terminaste con shun-dijo algo impactada

Alice: si ayer lo vi besándose con chan-dijo algo triste

Runo: alice no te pongas triste ya veras que pronto encontraras un chico que te quiera-dijo para animarla

Alice: si verdad-dijo algo triste pero poniendo una leve sonrisa

Mira: hola chicas de que hablan-dijo muy feliz

Julie: de la ruptura de alice-dijo algo triste

Mira: que terminaste con shun pero porque si el no te hiso nada-dijo algo enojada

Alice: si lo hiso ayer lo encontré besándose con chan-dijo algo triste

Mira: alice yo ayer vi lo que sucedió yo estaba apunto de entrar a la escuela cuando los vi a los dos me oculte en un árbol y vi lo que sucedió

FLASH BACK

chan: hola shun como estas-dijo muy feliz

Shun: estaba bien hasta que llegaste-dijo algo serio-que quieres-dijo algo serio

Chan: hay shun no seas asi que ya no recuerdas los lindos momentos que pasábamos-dijo muy feliz mientras ella se acercaba mas y mas a shun

Shun: no la verdad ya no me acuerdo-dijo algo serio

Chan: enserio pues espero que esto te ayude a recordar-dijo mientras besaba a shun

Shun empezó a luchar para que lo dejara pero de pronto se escucho como una mochila callo al piso en ese momento chan dejo de besar a shun y los dos vieron quien era

Alice: shun-dijo mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

Shun: alice yo te puedo explicar todo-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: si ya lo se tu y han regresaron-dijo mientras recogía su mochila

Antes de que shun hablara chan lo izo

Chan: si querida ya somos novios de nuevo no es genial-dijo mmuy feliz mientras tomaba de la mano a shun

Alice: pues espero que sean muy felices-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Shun: eres una maldita-dijo muy enojado mientras se iba corriendo

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mira: yo vi como shun luchaba para que lo dejara de besar-dijo algo seria

Alice: entonces shun me decía la verdad-dijo algo feliz

Runo: que esperas alice ve y búscalo PERO YA CORRE-dijo muy feliz

Alice corrió muy rápido por toda la escuela buscándolo pero no lo encontraba

Alice: shun donde estas-susurro- ya se-pensó mientras corria al lugar

Alice corrió y abrió la puerta y lo vio

Shun: ya se quieres que me valla pues me voy-dijo mientras se iba y pasaba al lado de ella

Alice lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo y cerro la puerta alice lo beso muy tiernamente cuando termino el beso shun la miro algo desconcertado

Shun: a. porque me besaste-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: mira me dijo que tu no besaste a chan si no ella a ti y que ella te vio como luchabas por quitártela pero ella no quería y bueno pues perdóname yo fui la idiota no te di ni las gracias por salvarme-dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cara de shun-me perdonas-dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa

Shun: si te perdono-dijo mientras algo serio

Alice: quete paso porque tienes la seja lastimada y también moretones y vendas-dijo algo intrigada

Shun: cosas no creo que lo quieras saber-dijo algo serio

Alice: shun como crees que no me va a interesar si eres mi novio y te amo-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de shun

Shun en ese momento no se resistió a besarla entonces la beso apasionadamente y de una forma que nunca la había besado

De pronto la puerta se abrió y se escucho una vos

Vos para intrigar: valla valla mira que tenemos aquí-dijo con vos picara

Segunda vos intrigante: mmmm que tierno-dijo algo serio

CONTINUARA…..

No se pierdan el siguiente cap quienes serán esas voces sospechosas averígüenlo en el siguiente cap de ENCANTO DE AMOR


	10. camino difisil

Shun y alice dejaron de besarse para ver quien era el que había dicho eso y vieron que eran dan y baron

Dan: valla shun que escondidito te lo tenias-dijo muy enojado

Shun: y que idiota es muy mi pedo-dijo algo serio

Baron: a mi me parece algo genial un amor secreto-dijo muy feliz

Dan: shun que no soy tu amigo del alma tu cuate tu broder-dijo fingiendo estar triste

Shun: hay luego hablamos-dijo mientras se iba tomado de la mano de alice

Dan: shun no me dejes con la palabra en la boca SHUN-dijo muy enojado

En ese momento dan y baron se fueron a su salón horas después fueron a la cafetería con julie. ace, runo y mira

Runo: que tienes dan-dijo algo seria

Dan: puedes creer que shun anda con alice y nos lo oculto-dijo algo enojado

De pronto todos se quedaron callados y mirándose entre todos

Dan: hey porque se miran de ese modo-dijo algo enojado y intrigado

Ace: de echo yo ya lo savia shun me dijo cuando empezó a salir con alice-dijo algo serio

Dan: quee valla entonces solo eres el único-dijo algo enojado

Mira: de hecho runo, julie y yo ya lo sabíamos-dijo algo nerviosa

Dan de pronto se callo tipo anime y se levanto y dijo

Dan: entonces baron y yo éramos lo únicos idiotas que no lo sabíamos porque no me dijo shun-dijo muy enojado

Ace: porque el savia que le ibas a decir a todos y prefirió que fueras el ultimo en saber-dijo algo serio

Los chicos se quedaron discutiendo un buen rato

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

Shun se encontraba en su casa vistiéndose para salir a una cita triple con Dan, Runo, Mira y Ace y Alice , el traía puesto una camisa de manga larga de botones color negra con unas rallas blancas y un pantalón negro entubado y unos tenis negros de tela

EN CASA DE DAN

Dan se encontraba muy feliz vistiéndose el traía una una camisa de botones roja de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco entubado con unos tenis de tela rojos

Dan: me veo súper elegante-dijo mientras se miraba al espejo

Unos minutos mas tarde shun había ido a recoger a sus amigos en una camioneta grande y lujosa runo se había sentado con dan hasta tras ella vestía un vestido medio de tirante color amarillo con un cinturón blanco y unas sandalias amarillas y estaba peinada de pelo suelto con una diadema blanca

Ace se había sentado en medio con mira ella vestía un falda negra de mezclilla corta con unas mallas negras y una blusa gris de tirantes que decía por todo el frente de la blusa love de muchas escrituras y unas botas chicas grises y una chaqueta de mezclilla, ace vestía con un pantalón entubado negro con unos zapatos de vestir y una camisa de botones de manga larga negra con rallas moradas

Shun iba conduciendo y alice iba junto de el ella vestía con un pantalón entubado negro y una blusa de manga corta color negra con una palabra en dorado la cual era princes la blusa estaba sobre una de manga larga morada y traia un cinturón y unas botas negras chicas

Dan: ya llegamos

Shun: no

Dan: y ahora

Shun: no

Dan: y ahora

Shun: QUE NO CON UNA 5%)*!4-dijo muy enojado

Alice: shun cálmate-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: es que ese idiota me saca de quicio-dijo algo serio

Dan: idiota tu-dijo muy enojado

Shun en ese momento voltio a ver a dan y le dijo

Shun: como me dijiste imbécil

Dan: idiota-dijo provocándolo

Shun y dan empezaron a discutir shun no prestaba atención al amino de pronto

Alice: SHUN VAMOS A CHOCAR-grito muy asustada

Shun se volteo y giro el volante lo cual izo que salieran de la pista

Ace: que demonios paso-dijo algo nervioso

Shun: ese idiota venia en sentido contrario-dijo mientras abría la puerta para gritarle al idiota ese que seguía allí

Alice: shun a donde vas-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: a gritarle a ese idiota-dijo muy enojado

De pronto shun se acerco al auto del tipo y todos vieron que salieron del auto maskerade, shadow y el hermano de mira

Ace: que carajo ire a ayudar a shun-dijo mientras salía del auto

Mira: ace no salgas ACE-dijo muy nerviosa

Dan: igual iré-dijo mientras salía

Runo: dan no salgas DAN-dijo algo nerviosa

Las chicas estaban viendo como se iban a enfrentar los chicos

Shun: que carajo quieres aquí-dijo algo enojado

Masquerade: te dije que te ibas a arrepentir-dijo algo serio

Spectra: ace vas a pagar muy caro el que seas novio de mi hermanita-dijo algo enojado

De pronto spectra le pego un puñetazo a ace lo cual izo que comenzara a pelear

Mira: ACE NOOOO-grito muy desesperada

Runo y alice la estaba sujetando para que no saliera

Mira: déjenme tengo que irlo a ayudar-dijo muy desesperada mientras lloraba

Runo: no cálmate no le va a pasar nada-dijo mientras veía que si le estaban partiendo su mandarina en gajos

Alice no podía creer que masquerade estaba ganándole a shun de pronto ella vio que shun callo al piso lastimado de la mano ella no savia que hacer ya que creía que lo iba a matar ya que había sacado una navaja

Masquerade: despídete kazami-dijo mientras lo iba a apuñalar

Alice en ese momento se puso al frente de shun

Alice: tu le haces algo a shun y te mato-dijo muy enojada

Shun: alice lárgate no seas estúpida o te va a hacer daño-dijo algo enojado

Masquerade: al parecer quieres morir junto a el PUES MUERE-dijo mientras iba a apuñalarla

Shun empujo a alice del camino y el patio la navaja de masquerade y le pego una patada en la cara lo cual lo dejo inconsciente

Alice: shun me salvaste-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: si no quiero que te hagan daño-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

De pronto llego la policía shadow y spektras se fueron en su auto

Cuando shun y alice estaban a punto de besarse paso pues…..

Chan: shun amor estas bien-dijo mientras abrazaba a shun por la espalda

Alice: SHUN KAZAMI QUE COÑO SIGNIFICA ESTO-dijo muy enojada

Shun: alice yo yo yo no se yo yo-dijo muy nervioso

Alice en ese momento fue al auto tomo su cartera y se fue

Runo: dan estas bien estaba muy preocupada por ti-dijo algo preocupada

Dan: si espera estabas preocupada por mi-dijo algo feliz

Runo: pues yo no lo se-dijo mintiendo algo nerviosa y sonrojada

Dan: si lo estabas-dijo algo impactado

Runo: si-dijo algo sonrojada

En ese momento dan beso a runo muy tiernamente

Mira corrió hasta donde estaba ace sentado muy lastimado

Mira: ACE-grito mientras corria hasta el

Ace: mira-susurro

Mira: ace estas bien-dijo algo triste mientras se sentaba con el-ace lo lamento todo esto es mi culpa-dijo mientras lloraba

Ace: mira nada de esto es tu culpa-dijo mientras el secaba sus lagrimas con su mano

Mira: si lo es si no fuéramos novios mi hermano no te traería como su juguete-dijo mientras lloraba

Ace beso a mira para que dejara de decir tonterías pero lo izo muy tiernamente

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Alice se encontraba en su casa muy molesta ella se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando de pronto su celular sonó

Alice: quien me marcara a estas horas-dijo mientras tomaba su celular y vio que era shun- ja ni creas que te voy a contestar idiota-dijo mientras se ponía otra ropa

Su celular seguía sonando pero ella no contestaba ella cerro las cortinas de su balcón y se acostó a tratar de dormir de pronto su celular recibió un mensaje

Alice: un mensaje no no lo veré que tal si es de shun o que tal si es de mis padres - dijo algo indecisa- hay ya que lo leeré-dijo mientras tomaba el celular

MENSAJE

Alice ya te dije que fue un mal entendido estoy afuera de tu casa se que tus papas no están porque se fueron de viaje asi que me será fácil el entras asi que abre si no quieres que tumbe la puerta o entre por tu balcón..

Shun

FIN DE MENSAJE

Alice: queee tumbar mi puerta no te creo mejor me duermo-dijo algo nerviosa

Después de 8 minutos alice escucho como en el vidrio de su balcón alguien tocaba alice abrió un poco la cortina y vio que era shun que ya estaba en su balcón

Alice: no te creo-dijo mientras abría la puerta del balcón

Shun: no me creías verdad-dijo algo serio

Alice: lárgate de aquí-dijo dándole la espalda

Shun: por dios alice que siempre tenemos que estar peleando-dijo algo enojado

Alice: yo no tengo la culpa eres tu el que hace que pelemos –dijo algo enojada

Shun: ahora resulta que yo-dijo algo enojado

Alice: pues si tu y tu novia chan-dijo algo enojada

Shun: por milésima ves no es mi novia-dijo algo enojado

De pronto los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos

Alice de pronto ella se volteo dándole la espalda a shun

Shun: alice perdón sabes si quieres hasta aquí la dejamos me dices mañana nos vemos-dijo algo serio mientras se iba

Alice se quedo allí parada mientras que shun se iba ella tardo un poco en reaccionar pero ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazo

Alice: shun perdóname tu a mi fui una estúpida y no no quiero que terminemos-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun abrazo a alice y sentía algo raro como un escalofrió alice miro a shun y de pronto los dos se besaron muy tiernamente alice de pronto fue desabrochando la camisa de shun shun cargo a alice en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación (y pues ya saben lo que sigue no se pierdan el próximo va a estar genial ya se que sucederá)

CONTINUARA….


	11. peligro

DOMINGO EN LA MAÑANA

Alice se encontraba en la entrada de su casa hablando con shun o mas bien despidiéndose

Shun: bueno nos vemos luego-dijo algo serio

Alice: si ok-dijo mientras que le ponía una tierna sonrisa

Shun se acerco a alice y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego le susurro al oído

Shun: me gusto la noche de ayer-dijo con vos tierna

Alice en ese momento se sonrojo y mucho

Alice: aa pues que bien que te haya gustado-dijo muy sonrojada

Shun: te veo luego-dijo mientras se iba

Alice se metió a su casa y comenzó a saltar de felicidad y a gritas o mas bien a reír

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun ya estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando

Mama: shun kazami ven aquí n este momento-dijo algo seria mientras sostenía una taza de café

Shun se acerco a su mama y le dijo

Shun: que sucede-dijo algo serio

Mama: quieres explicarme que coño es esto-dijo mientras prendía la tele

Cuando la mama de shun prendió la tele el vio que estaba en la tele y no solo si no con chan

Reportera: como pueden ver el joven kazami y los jóvenes kuzo y grit se pelearon con unos tipos en este momento solo tienen arrestados a el joven masquerde soy misuki humino y los mantendré informados

PENSAMIENTOS DE SHUN

Shun: me lleva creo que me va a cargar mi propia madre-pensó algo nervioso

FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS DE SHUN

Mama: y que tienes que decir a tu defensa hijo-dijo algo seria

Shun: pues que los chicos y yo protegíamos a nuestras novia no fue porque ya lo hubiéramos planeado-dijo algo serio

Mama: estabas protegiendo a chan verdad porque allí salió hay que alegría me da que hayas vuelto con ella-dijo muy feliz

Shun: no estas equivocada yo protegía a mi novia pero no es chan-dijo algo enojado

Mama: y entonces quien es alguien mas rica que ella-dijo muy feliz

Shun: no de echo ella es muy humilde pero la amo y se llama alice guehabich-dijo algo serio

Mama: como que humilde te quieres casar con una chica….pobre-dijo algo indignada

Shun: pues si no es mi vida y yo no amo a chan solo estaba con ella porque tu m dijiste-dijo algo enojado

Mama: shun hijo se que es tu vida pero quiero lo mejor para ti ok solo lo mejor-dijo algo enojada

Shun: NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA SE LO QUE HAGO NO SOY IDIOTA-dijo muy enojado mientras se iba a su habitación

Shun estaba en su habitación muy enojado de lo que había sucedido el se tiro en su cama y comenzó a recordar lo que le dijo ace de que se buscara un departamento

Shun: eso are me buscare un departamento-dijo mientras se paraba y sacaba un poco de ropa para cambiarse

EL LUNES EN LA ESCUELA EN EL PRIMER RESESO

Las chicas se encontraban hablando cuando llegaron los chicos

Runo: oye dan que te dijeron tus papas de lo del sábado-dijo algo intrigada

Dan: pues nada queme todos lo periódicos de la cuadra infecte las computadoras y rompí las teles –dijo con una sonrisa

Ace: idiota-dijo algo serio

Shun: chicos ya cálmense cada mañana es lo mismo-dijo algo serio

Dan y ace: esta bien-dijeron algo serios

Julie: oigan chicos supieron la gran noticia-dijo al seria

Ace: no cual-dijo algo intrigado

Julie: que a masquerade lo dejaron en libertad –dijo algo seria

Shun: que pero el es culpable-dijo algo molesto

Mira: nosotros lo sabemos pero la policía no nadie pudo probar que era culpable-dijo algo seria

Shun: con un carajo ese maldito quedo en libertad-dijo algo enojado

Dan: y a ti en que te afecta-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: en que el esta contra mi y alice-dijo algo enojado

Dan: ohuuuu

Alice: y de todos modos creo que el director no deja entrar personas con antecedente de cárcel-dijo algo segura

Runo: tiene razón no creo que quiera un mal para sus alumnos-dijo algo feliz

Ace: si pero cuando estén afuera de la escuela ya pueden ser una presa fasil-dijo algo serio

Shun: tienes razón chicos ahora masquerade no va a estar solo contra mi y alice si no contra todos como sabe que son nuestros amigos les quera hacer daño asi que hay que tener cuidado el es demasiado peligroso –dijo algo serio

Dan: bueno pues tendré cuidado ya que nadie resistiría ver a esta guapura en un ataúd-dijo algo arrogante

Ace: porque siempre pero siempre tienes que arruinar todo-dijo algo enojado

Dan: pues la costumbre-dijo algo feliz

A LA SALIDA

Shun: oye ace el miércoles me ayudaría a cambiarme de casa-dijo algo serio

Ace: como ya encontraste departamento-dijo algo feliz

Shun: si ayer ya que mi mama me tenia arto pues decidí buscar y encontré uno grande-dijo algo serio

Ace: genial-dijo algo serio

Shun y ace se fueron caminando a sus casa pero juntos ya que los dos vivían cerca y no dejaban de hablar como seria la vida de shun después de cambiarse de casa

EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun entro a su casa muy calmado subió a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a chan en su cama acostada ( con ropa para que no sea cochinos luego o mal pensados)

Shun: que haces aquí chan-dijo algo intrigado

Chan: pues aquí amor te quería ver tu mama me dejo entrar-dijo mientras se paraba

Shun: te pido que te vayas por favor-dijo algo serio

Chan: hay shun que ya no te acuerdas cuando lo hicimos en mi casa creo que ahora toca en tu casa-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la corbata

Shun: pues que te quede en claro que ya tengo novia y lo hicimos el sábado y gracias si no me hubieras abrazado no nos habríamos peleado y reconciliado de esa forma-dijo para darle celos

Chan: saves te voy a recuperar cueste lo que me cueste-dijo muy enojada

EN CASA DE ALICE

Alice se encontraba sola en su casa lavando los trastes cuando alguien toco la puerta ella fue y abrió la puerta

Alice: si AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh-grito muy asustada

EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun se encontraba acostado en su cama aburrido de pronto su celular sono

Shun: si diga

Tipo: aver idiota tengo a alice si la quieres de vuelta ven al terreno baldío de la casa idiko si no vienes la mata-dijo una vos amenazadora

Que sucederá, quien será ese maldito que la secuestro pues averígüenlo mañana en el próximo capitulo

CONTINUARA…


	12. un gran cambio

Chavos recibí un comentario l cual me enojo no diré el nombre pero no me gusta que me digan que hacer pero tomare su consejo y pus solo lo de los nombres al final no me gusta porque no sabes quien es el que habla sino hasta el final así que eso lo dejare y cambiare y no se metan con mis faltas de ortografía le da estilo s como mi firma.

FINC

Shun tenía que hacer algo rápido no quería tomar el riesgo de que ese tipo le hiciera daño a Alice

Shun: muy bien por el tipo de voz y la idiotez de que no les hayan dicho a sus padres las probabilidades de que sea un secuestrador de verdad es de 1 % y el 99% de que sea Masquerade-dijo con un tono nervioso y de investigador-pues me voy-dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y se iba

EN UNA CASA ABANDONADA

Masquerade: cuando llegue tu príncipe le va a ir mal ya que pues vas a acabar chamuscada-dijo con un tono de vos maléfica mientras rodeaba a Alice con gasolina-cuando llegue no va a saber qué hacer si salvarse el o salvarte a ti y si mueres te vas con tu lindo hermanito-dijo con un tono de vos maléfica

Alice consiguió quitarse lo que tenía en la boca y le dijo

Alice: eres un maldito no sabes cuánto te odio Shun no te ha hecho nada malo-dijo con un tono de enojo

Masquerade: si me robo al amor de mi vida-dijo con un tono de locura

Alice: sabes ya hasta me das asco y miedo-dijo algo nerviosa

Masquerade: yo también te amo-dijo con un tono de locura mientras seguía rociando la casa con gasolina

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Masquerade: huy mira quien está aquí será mejor que grites-dijo con un tono raro

Alice: no lo haré no gritare-dijo indignada

Masquerade: a no pues a ver si gritas por esto-dijo mientras prendía un fosforo y lo tiraba al piso

Alice comenzó a gritar de desesperación ya que las llamas estaban muy cerca de ella de pronto la puerta del lugar fue abierta y era Shun

Shun: ALICE-grito muy desesperado de ver que Alice estaba entre llamas

Shun por estar viento a Alice no se dio cuenta de que Masquerade estaba detrás de el

Masquerade: hola-dijo para que volteara Shun

Cuando Shun volteo a ver quién era, Masquerade le pego un puñetazo lo cual dejo a Shun en el piso

Shun: eres un cobarde, al pegarle a alguien cuando no está viendo-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

Masquerade: si y tu al quitarle a alguien su novia-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: yo no te quite a nadie-dijo mientras se levantaba y le pegaba un puñetazo

De pronto eso se volvió una batalla a muerte Shun le iba ganando a Masquerade ya que estaba enfurecido de que siempre el y Chan se interpusieran en su amor y de que su mamá juzgara a Alice sin conocerla

Shun: estoy arto de que todos se interpongan en mi vida ya vasta-dijo mientras le pegaba

Masquerade: espera ya déjame llévatela pero ya me estas matando-dijo casi llorando

Shun: y no te vuelvas a meter entre nosotros-dijo muy enojado

Masquerade de pronto quedo inconsciente y Shun trato de salvar a Alice el no savia que hacer ya que las llamas estaban muy grandes el vio una cobertor y lo utilizo para apagar un poco el fuego lo cual logro el se metió a donde estaba Alice y la trato de desatar

Alice: Shun apúrate las llamas están volviendo-dijo muy asustada

Shun: calma lo hago lo más rápido que puedo-dijo muy nervioso- hay al carajo-dijo muy enojado

Alice: que me planeas dejar aquí-dijo muy nerviosa

Shun: no pero cargarte si-dijo mientras la cargaba

Shun y Alice lograron salir de allí

Shun: estas bien-dijo mientras la trataba de desatar

Alice: si-dijo con un tono de felicidad

Shun: ya esta

Alice: Shun gracias-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun correspondió el abrazo de Alice

Alice: me alegro de que tu hallas salido bien-dijo muy feliz

Shun: bueno sube al auto te llevare a tu casa a que te cambien de ropa-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok-dijo con un tono de felicidad

Shun llevo a Alice a su casa él le dijo que la llevaría a un lugar que se cambiara de ropa

EN EL AUTO

Alice: y a donde vamos a ir-dijo con un tono de vos de intrigada

Shun: muy bien vamos a ir a que conozcas a mi mamá-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: quee con tu mamá pero ella me odia y ni me conoce-dijo muy nerviosa

Shun: por eso mismo no te conoce-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: que día pero ya es un poco tarde son las 8 ya debe de estar dormida-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: Alice no te salvas de esta-dijo con un tono serio

EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun: mamá ya llegue-dijo para llamas su atención

Mamá: Shun que bien-dijo con un tono de felicidad-quien es ella-dijo algo intrigada

Shun: ella es mi novia Alice- dijo con un tono de seriedad

Mamá: a ok-dijo con un tono desagradable

Alice: mucho gusto señora-dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa

Mamá: desearía decir lo mismo-dijo mientras que se dirigía al comedor-bueno pues siéntense

Los tres se sentaron y sirvieron la comida de pronto la mamá de Shun vio como Alice comía de una forma educada de pronto recordó como Chan camia de una forma desagradable hablaba con la boca llena y cosas así

Mamá: y pues tienes papás-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: si mi papá es maestro y mi madre es secretaria-dijo con un tono serio

Mamá: y tienes hermanos-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: bueno tuve mi hermano murió en un accidente cuando viajaba a Inglaterra-dijo con un tono serio

Mamá: fue de los de la explosión del vuelo 14-dijo muy intrigada

Alice: si desgraciadamente-dijo con un tono de tristeza

En ese momento la mamá de Shun vio que Alice estaba a punto de llorar y cambio de tema

Mamá: bueno y que les pareció la comida-dijo algo nerviosa

Alice: muy bien-dijo algo seria

Shun: si-dijo con un tono serio

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Shun fue a dejar a Alice a su casa y regreso, cuando Shun estaba a punto de entrar su mamá le hablo

Mamá: shun hijo ven-dijo con un tono serio

Shun se acerco a su mamá calmadamente y se sentó

Shun: que sucede-dijo con un tono serio

Mamá: esa chica Alice admito que es una chica muy tierna y educada pero con un pasado duro y pues quiero que si quieres te quedes con ella has tu vida con ella, ella es la indicada créeme-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: hablas enserio-dijo con un tono de no poder creerlo

Mamá: si hijo ella es la indicada me di cuenta porque analice lo que hacía chan y lo que ella y pues esta chica es la indicada-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: mamá gracias gracias gracias-dijo muy feliz

AL OTRO DIA EN LA MAÑANA

La mamá de Shun se encontraba despierta en la sala de estar leyendo un libro cuando tocaron la puerta ella se levanto y abrió

Mamá: que haces aquí lárgate-dijo con un tono serio

Chan: hay suegra no es el modo de tratarme, esta Shun-dijo con un tono serio

Mamá: no, sé fue a pasar la noche con su novia Alice –dijo mintiendo-por cierto muy linda chica

Chan: que señora que no usted por favor ayúdeme a recuperar a Shun se lo ruego-dijo fingiendo estar triste

Mamá: no Chan esta vez no, eh juzgado mal a Alice ella es una chica muy tierna y sabes que ya me entere porque Shun te dejo porque lo engañaste-dijo con un tono serio

Chan: hay señora esos son rumores se lo juro-dijo mintiendo

Mamá: no chan no me importa shun encontró a su verdadero amor, adiós-dijo con un tono serio y luego serrándole la puerta

Shun bajo las escaleras y le dijo a su mamá

Shun: quien era-dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata

Mamá: a que si estaba en venta la casa y les dije que no-dijo mintiendo

Shun: a ok bueno me tengo que ir al colegio-dijo mientras tomaba su saco

Mamá: aaa espera Shun quiero decirte algo-dijo tratando de hacer tiempo a que se fuera Chan

Shun: dime-dijo con un tono serio

Mamá: te planeas casar con Alice-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: si por-dijo con un tono serio

Mamá: a pues hay que ir planeando todo-dijo muy feliz

Shun: ok bueno nos vemos luego-dijo con un tono serio

EN LA ESCUELA

Shun estaba con los chicos de pronto vio pasar a Alice

Shun: esperen no tardo-dijo mientras salía corriendo tras Alice

Dan: adelante romeo-dijo con un tono burlón

Shun: Alice podemos hablar-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok

Shun y Alice fueron al patio trasero el que siempre estaba solo

Shun: Alice estaba pensando que si tu y yo no casáramos-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice se quedo atónita al escuchar lo que le proponía shun

Alice: shun yo yo-dijo tartamudeando

Alice de pronto se desmayo

Shun: ALICE-dijo mientras la sostenía

CONTINUARA…

Mañana ultimo capitulo no se lo pierdan que le contestara Alice a Shun no se lo pierdan


	13. empieza un lindo cuento

Bueno pues antes de escribir este finc me gustaría pedirle una disculpa a sakurayamato1 ella me corrigió y en vez de agradecerle en pocas palabras le dije que no se metiera solo lo único que hago es escribirlo pero lo que dicta una vos en mi cabeza así que no me fijo en los puntos o comas ni nada de eso ok pero gracias por decírmelo mejorare y tratare de usar tu concejo porque todo buen escrito acepto y toma en cuenta los comentarios .:D

FINC

Shun había llevado a alice a la enfermería, después de eso la enfermera le dijo que fuera a sus clases que cuando despertara ella le hablaría

Alice: donde estoy-dijo mientras se levantaba

Enfermera: nonono quédate acostada te desmallaste un chico te trajo se quería quedar pero le dije que se fuera-dijo mientras acostaba a alice

Alice cuando la enfermera dijo un chico ella pensó en shun

Enfermera: y no sabes porque te desmallaste-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: de hecho desde hace unos días comencé a desmallarme y a tener unos mareos terribles-dijo con un tono serio

Enfermera: con que desmayos y mareos-dijo con un tono serio mientras anotaba lo que decía en una libreta

EN EL SALON DE SHUN

Shun se encontraba muy distraído no dejaba de pensar en que iría a ser la respuesta de alice, de pronto la campana a receso sonó y todos salieron shun apenas iba a salir cuando

Maestro: shun kazami ven aquí-le dijo con una vos de enojo

Shun: si maestro-le dijo con un tono serio

Maestro: quiero saber porque hoy en mi clase no prestabas atención si esta clase es tu favorita-dijo mientras sacaba un libro

Cuando el maestro volteo a ver donde estaba shun se dio cuenta de que no estaba

Maestro: definitivamente tiene una mejor novia-dijo con un tono alegre

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Alice: entonces por mis síntomas tengo esa probabilidad-dijo con un tono de temor

Enfermera: si te recomiendo que vallas al doctor a hacerte unos análisis –dijo con un tono serio

Cuando ellas estaban hablando la puerta se abrió y era shun

Shun: alice-dijo con un tono de felicidad mientras la abrazaba

Alice: shun solo fue un desmallo no me morí-dijo con un tono burlón

Enfermera: los dejare solos-dijo mientras salía

Shun: adivino por la reacción que tuviste no te quieres casar-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: la verdad la verdad no-dijo si terminar de hablar

Shun: que-dijo con un tono desanimado

Alice: no estás en lo correcto porque si me quiero casar contigo-dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa

Shun: enserio-dijo con un tono de felicidad

Alice: si quiero estar contigo por siempre-dijo con un tono alegre

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Alice se encontraba en su casa de pronto llego una carta para ella del hospital la cual decía que ella estaba embarazada, ella se puso tan feliz ella tomo el teléfono y llamo a casa de shun

Alice: hola shun

Shun: hola que pasa

Alice: ven por mi quiero ir a tu casa les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a tu mama-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: ok paso en 8 minutos-dijo mientras

EN CASA DE SHUN UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Mamá: y que nos quería decir alice-dijo con un tono de ansias

Alice: pues es algo difícil mejor lean esto-dijo mientras les daba los análisis

Cuando terminaron de leer lo que decía la mama de shun puso una sonrisa la cual nunca nadie había visto

Mamá: estas embarazada HAY VOY A SER ABUELA-dijo con un tono de alegría-VEN AQUÍ MUCHACHA-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Shun estaba tan impactado de la noticia pero a la ves estaba feliz

Shun: voy a ser papá-dijo con un tono alegre

Mamá: shun que no te da alegría el saber que vas a ser papá-dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Shun: si pero tan solo de pensar en eso me pone feliz y nervioso-dijo mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa

UNOS DIAS DESPUES EN LA ESCUELA

Runo: y ya pensaste como ponerle si es niña o niño-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: pues si shun dice que si es niño que le pongamos tsukasa y yo digo que si es niña le pongamos cameron-dijo un tono alegre

Julie: y ya pensaste quien va a ser la madrina-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: pues pienso que debe ser runo la madrina-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VOY A SER MADRINA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijo saltando de alegría

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PATIO

Dan: shun ya pensaste quien va a ser el padrino de tu hijo o hija-dijo con un tono desinteresado ya que sabía que no iba a ser el

Shun: si vas a ser tu-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: jaja si que graciosito neta quien-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: dan eres tu idiota-dijo con un tono de enojo

Dan: queeee yo o por dios-dijo casi llorando

De pronto se puso un reflecto tipo premios

Dan: quiero agradecerles a mis papá y a mi tia shimiki que son-no término de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

Ace: hay dan ya cállate no es para tanto-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: lo que pasa es que te da envidia-dijo muy enojado

Ace: a mí no me da envidia porque debería de darme-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: ya vasta parecen idiotas-dijo para que se calmaran

Y pues se pusieron a discutir por tonterías parecían niños chiquitos

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES

Ya era el gran día la boda shun estaba que ni el sol le calentaba de los nervios que tenia

Dan: calma shun verán que todo saldrá bien-dijo para calmarlo

Shun: tu dices eso porque no te vas a casar o vas a tener un hijo en 7 meses-

Ace: bueno pero eso te pasa por calenturiento-dijo mientras le acomodaba el moño

Shun: bueno ya además siempre eh sido más maduro que ustedes bueno que dan yo creo que el que sigue es ace luego baron y al final tu dan-dijo para cambiar de tema

Ace: exacto nos veremos muy pronto-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: huy ya quiero que nazca el bebe-dijo muy feliz

Baron: valla shun ya te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre-dijo como si fuera la mamá

Shun: ni mi mamá me dijo eso-dijo con un tono de burla

EN CASA DE MIRA

Julie: hay alice te ves tan linda-dijo con un tono de felicidad

Mira: hay yo ya me quiero cazar-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: me encanta tu vestido

Alice vestía con un vestido largo blanco de manga corta y la parte de la cintura y el pecho era negro con detalles dorados y unas zapatillas blancas

Julie: guau alice tienes suerte de tener un vestido tan bonito-dijo con un tono feliz

Alice: de hecho me lo eligió mi suegra-dijo con un tono feliz

Runo: pues la mamá de shun si que tiene gusto-dijo con un tono serio

La mamá de shun de pronto entro y les dijo

Mamá: chicas ya llego el transporte ya vámonos se hace tarde-dijo mientras la veía

Julie: si pues ya vámonos que esperamos-dijo con un tono de emoción

Cuando las chicas vieron el trasporte se quedaron atónitas

Runo: nos vamos a ir en eso-dijo con un tono de emoción

Mamá: si nunca te has subido a una limo-dijo con un tono serio

Julie: pues yo si pero nunca tan bonita así que QUE ESPERAMOS-dijo mientras se subía

EN LA IGLESIA

Todos estabas allí sus amigos y incluso chan que había ido a hacer las paces con shun a decirle que ya no se iba a interponer con su vida y que andaba con goe y que pues la perdonara, todos estaban familiares de shun y familiares de alice, cuando la puerta de la iglesia se abrió empezó la música y era alice que entraba con su papá( vamos a saltarnos la entrada)

Shun: te ves muy bonita-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: y tu te ves muy guapo-dijo con un tono alegre

Comenzó la ceremonia y pues fue un éxito nadie se interpuso ni nada

7 MESES DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL

Alice estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo

Dan: que emoción que emoción ya va a nacer el bebe-dijo muy feliz

Runo: dan ya cálmate-dijo mientras le pegaba un zape

Dan: gracias lo necesitaba-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto vieron que salió shun de la habitación

Runo, mira, julie, baron, ace y dan: que sucedió-dijeron muy contentos y intrigados

Shun: fue niño-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Dan: siiiii un niño un hombrecito-dijo muy feliz

Cuando ellos estaban hablando de pronto salió la enfermera y le hablo a shun

Enfermera: joven su esposa está a punto de dar a luz venga rápido-dijo refiriéndose a shun

Shun: que pero si mi esposa ya dio a luz-dijo algo sacado de onda

Enfermera: si pero al parecer son dos solo falta otro-dijo mientras lo jalaba

Unos minutos más tarde salió shun

Dan: y que fue que fue-dijo muy intrigado

Shun: niña-dijo muy feliz

Todos entraron a ver a los bebes y eran hermosos el niño era moreno de ojos cafés y pelo rizado negro y la niña era blanca de ojos color caramelo y pelo rojizo y lacio

Runo: hay que lindos son-dijo con un tono de felicidad

Dan: hola niños yo soy su padrino-dijo con un tono alegre

6 AÑOS DESPUES

Shun: niños ya apúrense se nos hace tarde para ir a casa de runo-grito para que lo escucharan

Cameron: papá tsukasa no me quiere devolver mi pasador-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: tsukasa como que hoy tienes demasiada energía-dijo con un tono serio

Tsukasa: si-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: pues así te quiero para las matemáticas-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ya estoy lista vamos-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: pues vamos-dijo con un tono serio

Tsukasa y cameron: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a casa de runo-dijeron con un tono de felicidad

EN CASA DE RUNO

Runo: hola chicos pacen ya llegaron los demás solo faltaban ustedes-dijo con un tono alegre

Unos minutos mas tarde todos se encontraban hablando

Dan: quien iba a decirlo que pues ya mírennos ya tenemos hijos y hace 6 años íbamos en la prepa-dijo con un tono feliz

Ace: si es cierto ya nos cazamos y tenemos hijos-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: si cuando runo y yo discutíamos-dijo con un tono feliz

Alice: si creo que se acabaron los malos caminos y solo siguen los buenos-dijo con un tono feliz

Y asi termino todo dan y runo se cazaron y tuvieron un hijo el cual se parecía a dan en todo y ace y mira tuvieron un niño y 3 años después una niña el niño se parecía a mira y la niña a ace y baron y julie tuvieron una niña la cual se parecía a baron pero en forma de ser a julie

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado porque mañana saco otro finc de otra serie no se lo pierdan siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya a mas tardar lo subo a las 11 am


End file.
